


This Isn't Deja vu!

by etylaeon



Series: Misfortunes of the Top Four Gayest Kids in School [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, creek - Freeform, staig, style, twyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etylaeon/pseuds/etylaeon
Summary: Craig and Tweek get a second round of the yaoi incident from not only the Asians but almost all the girls. This time another pair gets involved and boy, have they got everything messed up.My sucky summary is here once again! But yes, do give it a chance! *re-added the art that PB screwed over*





	1. Let's Start Digging!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this will just be three chapters... no, four or five. Can't make everything fit in four chapters so okay. Yeah, my chapter titles all have exclamation points.. cause exclamation points mean Boisu rabu. HAHA
> 
> I know this doesn't make sense. Don't hate me, guys. I just needed to write this to get the idea off my head. Might spot some typos and grammar issues (hope not) but yeah. I'll fix those when I have enough time.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

From a distance, the view of figures approaching was seen. Craig was narrowed his eyes until he finally gets to see a clearer view of the two boys, Kyle and Tweek, with the latter waving at him. It was sort of normal seeing these two together as both had very genuine interest in academics. One thing was off though, as his eyes wandered to the other hand of Tweek. Craig clenched his jaw at the sight of Kyle's hand holding Tweek's. Stan mostly was shocked at this but he decided to shrug it off.

"Excuse me, Broflovski," Craig looked at Kyle with a killer glare.

Kyle simply blinked at him. "Hm?" Kyle watched as Craig's deep blue eyes narrowed at his hand which held Tweek's. This redhead was no idiot. In fact, he was a top student and there was no way that any person would buy the whole play dumb act he displayed. 

The tension brought upon by all the glaring Craig did kind of made Tweek uneasy. "Gah! Oh god! What's with you guys?!"

Stan just sighed and finally decided to speak to break all the bad aura surrounding them. "Kyle, just stop." 

From the grinning, his expression was replaced with anger. "No! Fuck you, guys! We're going now!" Kyle pulled Tweek as he walked a fast pace towards the school grounds. Craig was so tempted to catch up but he noticed that Tweek didn't look back. Tweek would definitely look back if he didn't really want to come with Kyle. Craig just kicked a big pile of snow and grunted. "Jesus Christ. What the fuck is up with your boyfriend?!" 

Stan shook his head. He let out a deep sigh before finally answering, "Heck, if I knew, we wouldn't be stuck here with each other." 

It was common knowledge that Stan and Craig never got along too well. There wasn't any hatred involved. It was all the rivalry brought upon by the fact that these two were leaders of two popular cliques at school. Their personalities clash too as Stan leaned more to morality and Craig just had zero fucks to give so he always ends up in trouble. People from school kind of like comparing the two which added more barriers between them. Having that thick barrier would mean that this week was going to be hell for these two. Mr. Garrison seemed to have gone crazy and came up with partners for the project via an application called random pair generator. It was unfortunate but they had to deal with it. 

"Hey, Stan!" Wendy approached Stan, who obviously showed disinterest. She then looked over to Craig. "Oh, hey there, Craig!" 

Craig didn't say a word and just looked far away. He comfortably placed his hands in his hoodie's pocket then started walking faster so he didn't have to walk alongside the ex-lovers. 

"Well, the mood here seems off..." Wendy smiles weakly then slows down walking a bit. "But you guys will be fine! You got each other!" Wendy giggled and ran to Bebe and Red, who chuckled a bit and started whispering. 

"Dumb bitches." Craig didn't bother looking back at them. He just walked past all the other people who seemed to be gossiping and Stan just walked a few paces behind him, not saying a word. 

There was full five minutes of awkward silence before the two reached the library. Craig threw his bag on the long table then pulled a seat. His right arm flung onto the top rail of the chair as he looked back at Stan. "So what now?" 

Stan took the seat that was a chair apart from Craig's. "I don't know."

"Heck, your answers sure are delayed and they don't make sense, Marsh." Craig rolled his eyes then turned to his bag. He began to search for a paper and pen.

"I know but I seriously have no idea what topic to choose." Stan placed a hand on his chin.

"Just so you know, I'm no student of A's but I don't want to fail this class." Craig's face flashed extreme annoyance. 

The two stared at the table blankly before Clyde and Token appeared before them. Clyde and Token were their former classmates back in the day. But the class was now split into two due to more enrollees this year. Craig didn't get to hang out with Clyde or Token as much anymore too because of hectic and conflicting schedules. Oddly enough, the library was absolutely not a place they thought they'd ever meet. It was the most unlikely place for Craig to be seen at and what's weirder, he was with Stan. Clyde stared at Stan then Craig confusedly. 

"Clyde, just shut the fuck up." Craig was pretty close to Clyde before so he knew what Clyde was thinking. He grunted and placed the paper and pencil back in his bag for he knew that there was no way they could work on anything with Clyde around. 

"I guess that was why the girls who walked passed us were giggling." Clyde rubbed his thumb on his chin as if in deep thought.

"Giggling?" Stan questioned. "What does that have to do with us?" 

Clyde just shrugged. "I guess it's funny seeing you two together." 

"It's no laughing matter. Your friend is as hostile as a terrorist." Stan snapped. 

Craig looked at Stan in annoyance. "Don't talk like you're one fun person to be with, Marsh." 

The giggles from the other table were heard. Craig tried his best to control his temper but still took time to glare at the girls from the other table. These girls immediately hid their faces behind their books, pretending to read. 

Clyde let out a sigh before finally asking, "Why are you guys.. uhm..loveydovey anyway?" 

Token kicked Clyde's leg causing him to shoot a glare at Token. "Ow! What, Token! I was just asking and it was odd that Kyle ran off to the cafeteria with Tweek too! It's the wrong combination!" He muttered as he rubbed the area where he had been kicked. 

"Clyde, can you repeat what you just said?" It was not a request. It was definitely an order. 

"I said, loveydo---"

"SHH! You boys better keep quiet or out you go." The librarian warned them. 

"Not that, you dipshit." Craig glared at him. 

With a softer voice, Clyde managed to explain, "Kyle dragged Tweek to the cafeteria?"

Stan pushed his seat back and stood up. "I'll talk to him. Let's figure things out after school."

"Kay." Craig watched Stan leave. Now, he was then stuck with the noisiest human being on earth. Obviously, Clyde would start questioning him a lot. Good thing, Token was there to actually shift the topic to something else.

\---

At the cafeteria, Tweek sat beside Kyle on the usual spot they stay at during lunch break. Tweek kept on twitching as he nibbled on his sandwich. 

"Tweek, wait up." Kyle ran his thumb against the lips of Tweek, removing the crumbs which hung onto them. The blonde just watched him confusedly with a twitch every ten seconds.

Kyle smiled at Tweek sweetly. The grin on his lips was turned upside down after he felt someone grab him by the arm. "Hey! What gives---" Kyle turned to the side and saw Stan. His expression was a bit hard to read. He didn't look angry but surely, he wasn't pleased either. 

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

Kyle stiffened but didn't pull his arm off. "Nothing."

"Let's talk."

"No." Kyle had an angry face, it was something that Stan wasn't expecting. There was so much confusion going on in Stan's head at that moment and the only way he could drive them away was to finally talk to his partner. "Please." 

"Ugh. Kay." Kyle stood up and turned to Tweek smiling. "I'll be right back!" 

Tweek nodded worriedly and just sat there as he struggled to eat and trembled intensely. 

Stan pulled Kyle to the back area of the cafeteria. He made sure no one was there before speaking. "So what's up?" 

"No. You tell me that." Kyle eyed him angrily. 

"What?" Stan scratched his head. "I don't even understand why you're being like this." 

"What the fuck is Staig, Stan!" Kyle growled at him.

"St-what?" Stan's eyes blinked rapidly, seeming too perplexed by the unfamiliar word that Kyle just said. 

"The girls from your class started talking about Staig. Can you care to explain that?" Kyle had his sharp stare focused at Stan. 

"I don't even know what you're talking about. The girls were talking about it so why am I the one who's being punished here?" Stan tried not get annoyed. He was clueless about the things that Kyle went on about and the answers he got just made things even vaguer than they already were. 

"Okay. Right. You don't know. Is that why you're hanging out with Craig?!" 

Stan's jaw dropped at this statement. "Do you think I have any choice?! What the hell is this all about! We're paired up for a project! This isn't that much of a big deal! Come on!!" Stan was upset but he made sure his voice wasn't loud enough for others to start checking on them. 

"You weren't supposed to be paired up with him, Stan. You almost had a choice. This is a BIG deal to me." Kyle's tone was definitely accusing which made Stan worked up. 

"What are you talking about! Mr. Garrison picked our names from an app. There wasn't ANY choice, Kyle." Stan explained in the calmest way possible. 

"Oh yeah! Well, the girls said you opposed being partners with Wendy, which is why you ended up paired with Craig!" 

Stan had his fists tightly closed. This whole argument felt really senseless to him. "Really, Kyle? If I chose being partners with Wendy, wouldn't we be here arguing for that reason instead?!" 

"No, cause I know you're not into Wendy." 

Stan's eyes widened and his grip on Kyle's arm became tighter. "So you're saying I'm into Craig? Is that what you're saying?!"

"You said that! The girls said that!" Kyle pulled off his arm and walked three steps back. "Sick of your excuses, Stan! Enjoy, Staig-ing!"

Stan literally face-palmed. Nothing made sense. He watched Kyle walk back to sit next to Tweek again. '... what... What the fuck...is wrong with him..' He thought out loud. 

\----

As class started, Stan felt tense. He hated having arguments with Kyle. Having to focus on academics was too difficult for him right after he discovered what Kyle was pissed about. The whole thing was stupid since he chose to be partners with Craig to avoid an argument with Kyle. He wanted to resolve things but he knew how hard it was to deal with an angry Kyle. Over the several misunderstandings they've had in the past, he could tell that fixing things would be as hard as bringing democracy to Cuba. 

"Marsh." It was an unexpected soft call from Craig Tucker. Craig never talks to him unless it was completely necessary. 

"What?"

"Is Broflovski going to get the fuck away from Tweek now or--?" Craig seemed curious.

"He's misunderstanding things." Stan simply said in the softest voice possible. 

Craig wanted to stop himself from asking but he wanted to know what was going on. Tweek seemed to not oppose what was going on too. Maybe Stan was the only one who could tell him about this. "Like how?" 

Stan hesitated to answer. He had the slightest hope that if Craig knew, they might be able to deal with things together. "He thinks I like you." 

"WHAT?"

"Craig Tucker! What in the world are you doing chitchatting with Stan Marsh during my class!" Mr. Garrison's statement just caused all the girls to start chortling. Some girls tried to stop their laughter but the others just couldn't help it. The guys in class were just completely confused. The two boys involved were lucky that Cartman was on the other class, otherwise "Gay!" would've echoed the classroom. 

A follow-up call was called to the Asian girl at the back. "What are you doing there!" Mr. Garrison went to the back to inspect what the girl was fiddling with. The girl panicked and tried to hide the paper. Being the strict teacher that Mr. Garrison was, he forced the girl to surrender the paper. It was all crumpled but this didn't stop the curiosity anyway. 

"Well, what is this?" Mr. Garrison examined the paper. "You girls better stop drawing two men having sex! Stan and Craig, you better stop showing them reasons to draw you guys having sex!"

Stan felt the world stop for a moment. What Kyle had told him is now becoming clear to him. He wished he just went back to his confused state. It was like a replay of what had happened between Tweek and Craig but this time, he had to be involved. 

_Not this shit again_ , Craig thought. He was victimized by all the yaoi fanart years ago. It wasn't a bad thing since he was paired up with someone he actually fell in love with. It felt like his existence was a real joke having to experience this twice and of all people, with Stan Marsh. Stan fucking Marsh. He felt like punching people in the face but he opted to flip everyone off instead.

"You know where to go, Craig." Mr. Garrison pointed to the door.

Stan felt like leaving the classroom too. His next decision was pretty much an out of character thing to do but he had no choice. He felt too embarrassed to attend the next few classes. He flipped everyone off.

"Awww," some of the girls went. He wanted to undo his actions earlier out of extreme embarrassment and anger. "Arg! Fuck." He aimed for the door, following Craig.

Craig was shocked at the righteous kid's actions but at the same time, he felt enraged. Knowing the Asian girls, seeing little things in common or whatever short interaction between two men would just intensify their desire to pair people up some more. "You dumbfuck."

"Argh. I just want out." Stan angrily stared at the floor as he went along the hallways. 

Craig glared at nearly everything he saw along his way . "This is seriously getting out of hand. What if Tweek believes all of this shit?!"

"Doesn't he already?" 

Craig bit his lower lip. In his head, there was no way Tweek would believe something as stupid as this. But there was this tiny lingering thought that Tweek might have believed it since he did start hanging out with Kyle without any hesitation. "Well, they always study together.. I mean, that can't actually mean ANYTHING!"

"That's what I thought. Believe me, man. I know Kyle. Once he finds out something, he digs deeper into it. Of course the more he digs, the deeper the misunderstanding gets." Stan explained and let out a heavy sigh. 

Craig stopped walking before he even reached the Detention hall. He turned to Stan. "Why you dating him then? I mean he might do this all the time." 

"Look, Craig. That's not the problem here." Stan shot him a glare. 

Again, the two had this brief and awkward silence between them as they stood on the halls. The silence was broken by the girls who ran off from their lockers.

"Just what the fuck is wrong with the females here?! Goddamnit!"  Craig hissed as he watched the girls ran away giggling. 

"I hope they stop." 

"They won't." 

"Don't tell me you'd want to stage a fake break up cause fuck no, I ain't doin---"

A bitter mocking laughter escaped Craig's lips, cutting off Stan's statement. "Like I'd want that, Marsh. Don't use the Asians as an excuse to fall in love with me." 

"Fuck you, seriously." Stan gritted his teeth. "How the hell do we make this stop?!" 

"Being stuck in a project with you for a week isn't going to make it stop. This is your fault, Marsh. You should've taken Testaburger as your partner!" 

"Kyle would just do the same shit if I chose Wendy." 

"I didn't have to get involved in this!" 

"So what, you want to be paired with Butters cause he's blonde?" 

"What the fuck! Why do you keep on saying that! Don't turn things around when you're the one to blame here!" Craig's voice was a bit louder for Mr. Mackey to hear from the room. 

"Well, common faces again, I see. Inside, mmkay?" Mr. Mackey peeped from the door. 

The two just wanted to get it over with and just went in. There were still reasons to be relieved. At least, it wasn't PC Principal this time.  


	2. Let's Dig Deeper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, screwing them over some more is fun. :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Kyle swiped his finger on his phone angrily as he sat beside Tweek, who was twitching a bit as he held onto his packed food.

"...So that's what the girls said, Tweek." Kyle was trying to keep his calm as he looked at Tweek.

"But they have done this...ngh... before." Tweek looked worriedly at the angry redhead. "What if nggh. W-what if they randomly just nggh chose Craig and Stan this t-time."

"Aren't you bothered by this at all, Tweek? I mean, they could've opposed being partners but they didn't. Craig would have flipped them off."

Tweek hesitated to speak but he thought he really had to. "You're nggh.. beginning to sound like the girls, Kyle."

"No! It's cause Stan was supposed to be paired with Wendy!"

"B-but you nggh.. wouldn't want that either!" Tweek struggled to speak. He was scared of Kyle possibly getting pissed off at him so he quickly grabbed his flask and drank like almost a quarter of its content. He then hid his face behind it.

Kyle quickly pressed something on his phone. A video appeared on the screen. He presented it right on Tweek's face. "W-what's that?"

"Just watch." Kyle said seriously.

It was a poorly taken video of Craig and Stan in class, obviously a stolen footage. Only the side of Craig's face was seen on the video and Stan's lower body was seen, as recognizable from what he always wore to school. He seemed to be standing.

"Gah! Why are you stalking them!" Tweek freaked out and refused to watch the video, pushing it back to Kyle.

Kyle paused the video. "Tweek, I didn't record this. Aren't you curious?"

"Gah! No!" Tweek pulled on his hair and had his eyes tightly closed.

"Just watch!" Kyle's tone came with a bit of annoyance. He played the video and moved the phone close to Tweek's face once more. Tweek opened a single eye to view the video.

The video started playing. The set up seemed like it was in the classroom and it was definitely recorded by someone who was possibly two seats away from Craig and Stan.

"Mr. Garrison, I want to be paired with someone else!" Stan was indeed standing as his face is not seen on the video.

"Ooooh!" The voices were heard from the background. The focus of the camera was moved to Wendy, who didn't exactly give any violent reaction. The video went a little shaky before it went back to show Stan.

"You will be paired with Craig if you don't stop, Stan." Mr. Garrison seemed to be threatening Stan using Craig. It was common knowledge that Stan and Craig didn't get along anyway.

Oddly, Stan just sat down. His face was finally seen on the video and he had a relieved look on his face. "Okay then."

The view was all shaky again and giggles were heard once more.

Craig's glare was seen on the video. "What the hell, Marsh?!"

"What? You want to be paired up with Butters cause he's blonde?" Stan grinned at him.

Craig just leaned back his seat. "What was that? You gay for me or something?" Craig muttered, supposedly teasing Stan.

"Hah. Right." Stan confidently answered. In his mind, this wasn't going to be much of an issue to his boyfriend since Craig was someone he is known not to be fond of. He felt like he avoided an impending disaster.

All throughout the video, the girls giggles were heard. There was a final focus on the two boys who shot confident glances at each other before the play button appeared on the screen marking the end of the video.

Tweek's eyes grew wide. "What was that all ngggh... about?"

"Now you see where I'm coming from?" Kyle noticed Tweek's twitching sort of doubled. The blonde wasn't completely convinced though. "Stan openly chose Craig and Craig didn't flip him off. It's fishy, right?"

Tweek couldn't answer. He stared at his sandwich. Sure, the video showed Craig being so out of character but he thought it was still best to just confront Craig about it instead of jumping to conclusions. He tried to put himself into a calmer state by eating. He slowly unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite.

"Oh, here comes Stan!" Kyle whispered.

"Huh?" Tweek moved the sandwich away from his mouth.

"Tweek, wait up." Kyle instantly removed the crumbs on Tweek's lips with his fingers. Tweek wanted to speak but Kyle kicked him lightly,

The next thing they knew, Stan grabbed Kyle by the arm and kind of begged him to talk. Tweek watched the two argue from a distance. He felt kind of perplexed as he eyed Kyle's phone, which still had the preview of the video. Tweek felt a bit bothered by the last part of the video Kyle showed him. The part when Craig actually made an effort to tease Stan. It did feel like Craig's more appropriate reaction would be flipping Stan off instead. Tweek shook his head violently to probably get rid of the thoughts that started forming in his mind. He drank every last drop of coffee he had in his vacuum flask.

After a few minutes, he saw Kyle approaching him again with with a forced grin on his face.

"What nggh.. happened?" Tweek asked.

"Of course, he made excuses! The video can't lie though." Kyle grunted.

Tweek didn't make any comment. There was no way he would believe any of this without asking Craig himself. He was buried in deep thought until Kyle finally spoke.

"We need to counter that "Staig" thing that the girls are going crazy about."

"St-what?" Tweek twitched then blinked a couple of times.

"Staig... A combination of Stan and Craig's name. That's how their pairing is called. I kind of browsed Facebook and found out that the girls even have a private group to discuss stuff. Of course, I wanted to know what they were talking about so I made a fake female account. They haven't approved my request yet but good thing, one of the girls actually posted this video on her profile by accident and I was able to get it before she even deleted it." Kyle had so much to say that Tweek's quivering and twitching was put to a halt.

"You're so serious about this, Kyle."

"Dude, it's our boyfriends! They want each other and that's not right! Do you not understand how serious this is?" Kyle shook Tweek.

"That's not even confirmed. Craig sounded sarcastic at the end anyway."

"But when did he even make an effort to be sarcastic towards Stan! He just usually ignores him or flips everyone off." Kyle knowingly stated.

"I know but we can just talk to them instead."

"So they can make excuses?! No!" Kyle insisted.

"But what should we do? Talking is always the best option." Tweek stared at Kyle confusedly.

"Well, that isn't the best option for now. Can you even imagine Craig's reaction if you start asking him about Stan... like in some sort of accusing way?"

"But I am not accusing him of anything."

"Asking that is accusing him and he will get angry at you."

"How is that different from not talking to him..." Tweek paused with a sad look on his face. "He will also get angry at me."

"We should make them jealous." Kyle suggested.

Before Tweek could even respond to Kyle's suggestion, Cartman appeared behind Kyle.

"Oh, you bottoms can't prove anything." Cartman sat in front of the two and Kenny, who had his hood off his head took his seat beside Tweek.

"Shut up, Fatass! Mind your own business." Kyle jeered at him.

"Stan and Craig are now gay for each other from what Heidi had told me." Cartman stated knowingly.

Kenny nodded and added. "There's no stopping it. You just need to accept things and you guys should fall in love yourselves." Kenny leaned close to Tweek, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Gah! What kind of suggestion is that?!" Tweek panicked.

"Kenny is right. Just play along." Cartman nodded.

"Why won't you shut up!" Kyle started placing his stuff back in his bag as if about to leave. "Tweek, let's go!" Kyle grabbed Tweek's hand once again. Some of the girls at the cafeteria started whispering.

"Oh but if you don't listen to what I have to say, you guys will be weapons to a war that you know nothing about." Cartman turned to Kyle with the widest grin. For a moment, Kyle debated on whether he wanted to ask Cartman for more information or just completely ignore him for he was just probably going to spill some bullshit.

During class, it was obvious that Kyle was not paying attention but instead staring at his phone. Tweek was worried about Kyle. There was going to be a short quiz after the discussion. Their substitute teacher won't be considerate towards them if they actually fail. The introductory lesson was a bit difficult too. Tweek pulled onto Kyle's bright orange jacket.

"Kyle, I think you need to pay attention."

Kyle turned to Tweek. "You don't understand, Tweek! This is important." Kyle tried his best to keep his voice down.

"B-but..."

"The two of you better quit screwin' around! You screw around too much!" Mr. Adler called out to the two.

"More like the Jew wants to screw Tweek." Cartman commented. The girls start laughing.

"You stop screwing around! Oh! And you at the back. Stop screwing around!" Mr . Andler went to the back, snatching the paper that the Asian was holding.

"You guys better stop drawing these two boys screwing each other. Kyle and Tweek stop giving the girls reasons to draw you guys screwing each other." Mr. Adler threw the paper in the trashcan and went to his desk as the girls start giggling.

"Gayyy." Cartman teased. Kyle had no time to start an argument with Cartman. The fat kid was ignored.

Kyle and Tweek looked at each other, blinking. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Why would they even..."

"Now they're drawing us together!" Tweek pulled on his hair. "GAH!!"

"Quit screwing around! Go to the detention hall!" Mr. Adler pointed at Kyle and Tweek.

There was no way they wouldn't be sent to Detention if they "screwed around" during Mr. Adler's class.

"How come only us? What about the---." Kyle thought of involving the girls since he felt it was only them getting punished. But then he realized it was best to just obey. He won't pass the short quiz either anyway since he wasn't paying attention. Kyle stood up. He had his head down as he aimed for the classroom door. Tweek felt guilty as it was kind of his fault for not controlling his emotions. Tweek followed Kyle outside.

They walked a few steps from their classroom then Kyle stopped and turned to Tweek. "I don't get it, Tweek. I wanted to make Stan jealous and not make the Asians draw us!"

"Maybe that was what was Cartman was talking about.. I don't think they will stop unless we..."

"We can't stage a fake break-up, Tweek. Craig and Stan will kill us." Kyle pointed out.

"If we explain it to Craig and Stan, they might understand and this whole thing might get fixed..." Tweek tried to control his twitching.

"How do we explain if they're in love with each other!" Kyle angrily eyed the floor.

"They're not in love. Craig is not in love with Stan, at least."

"What?" Kyle raised an eyebrow at Tweek. "So you mean Stan is in love with Craig?"

"No! Kyle, please don't start a fight with me..ngh." Tweek hid his face in his palms.

Kyle's expression softened as the two of them started walking to the detention hall. "Sorry. I just don't get it. Why are they so close now? They strongly dislike each other. Stan is just always too nice to everyone. It kind of makes me jealous."

"It's the project, K-Kyle! Gah! That's just it!" Tweek explained.

"Sure, Tweek. But the girls aren't just going to pair them up like that for no reason." Kyle controlled himself from getting angry.

Tweek let out a frustrated sigh. "But they paired us up for no reason too..."

"But we enjoy each other's company and I like studying with you. Don't you think that's it? I mean, you can't really say you don't like studying with me!"

"I do like spending time with you, Kyle." Tweek looked at Kyle.

A few girls ran off chuckling. Kyle stared at them confusedly. "Seriously? What's going on here?"

"What do we do!" Tweek pulled some blonde locks off his head. "Gah! I pulled some of my hair out!"

"Goodness, you really lose your chill when Craig isn't around, huh?" Kyle stared at Tweek.

"NGHH! W-We can't r-really be chill at a time like this though. W-What if NGH the girls don't stop pairing us up and Craig breaks up with me! GAH!" Tweek looked like he was about to cry.

"But the main problem is Staig, Tweek.. not..."

"Twyle!" A girl who was passing by shouted.

"SERIOUSLY?! Don't you guys have classes?!" Kyle angrily cried.

The clicking sound of the door, got the two boys attention as Mr. Mackey appeared before them. "More of you guys here, huh? Go inside, mmkay?" Mr. Mackey signaled the two to get in.

  
\-----  
All four boys, Craig, Stan, Kyle, Tweek, in that order, sat before Mr. Mackey. Glares were shot here and there.

"Mmkay..so is there a reason why the top four homosexuals in school are here now?" Mr. Mackey asked the four boys.

'Top four homosexuals? What the fuck?' Craig almost wanted to flip Mr. Mackey off but he knew it would just mean more trouble. He just sat lazily on the chair, his face reflected annoyance more than ever. Tweek looked very worried and his twitching was almost disturbing. Stan had his head down and lips shut. Kyle looked over to Stan then to the side with an angry look on his face. None of them bothered answering cause none of them had an answer anyway.

"Mmkay, no one wants to speak. Tweek, want to explain why you're here?"

Tweek started twitching a bit. He had his fists clenched as if trying to control the trembling of his hands. "Gah! I-I distrupted the class."

Craig wanted so bad to hold Tweek at that point but he couldn't do that in front of all these people. He just decided to speak up. "The Asians should be the ones who have been sent here. Not us."

"Why's that, Craig?" Mr. Mackey gave Craig a questioning look.

With a groan, he looked at the floor. He didn't really want to explain anything because obviously, these teachers are not going to listen. They will just say weird shit. Mr. Mackey was totally different from PC Principal but that still didn't mean that he won't say anything weird. He felt like saying something will probably worsen the situation all four of them were already in.

Seeing that Craig couldn't explain, Stan spoke in behalf of him. "Craig and I are being paired up by the Asians."

"Right, Stan! Like you didn't want that!" Kyle glared at him.

"Kyle, can you at least not make this situation any wors---" Stan looked at Kyle who cut his statement off.

"Oh right, now it's me!" Kyle crossed his arms.

"And I thought you were smart, Broflovski." Craig let out a soft chuckle. "You're retarded."

"Craig, how dare you call him retarded!" Stan turned angrily at Craig.

"I can't be retarded just because I found out about you guys! Tweek, say something!" Kyle looked over to Tweek, who was twitching horribly.

"Too much pressure!" Tweek pulled onto the ends of his hair.

"Stop harassing Tweek, Broflovski!" Craig was almost about to stand up to hold Tweek but Mr. Mackey stood up before he even did.

"You guys, gays... better put an end to this! If you keep doing this, I might just talk to your parents. Mmkay?" Mr. Mackey handed each one of them some papers and pens. "Now write a letter of apology for disrupting the class."

With defeated looks on their faces, they all grabbed the paper and pen. Craig was not new to this situation so it wasn't going to be hard for him. The only challenge he had to face was spending the entire time stuck with Stan and Kyle, who dragged him and Tweek to their lovers quarrel.

"Now all you four stay together and start writing, mmkay? I'm going to check on the classes. You guys better be done with that when I come back. Mmkay?" Mr. Mackey headed for the door.

"I can't believe I have to write this. Ugh." Kyle mumbled angrily.

Tweek, on the other hand, struggled to write as his hands were shaking badly. "Gah..."

Craig looked at Tweek sadly. He stood up and sat beside Tweek. "Did you take your medication, Tweek?"

Tweek lifted his head a bit but refused to look at Craig. "N-no." He stammered out as he began to write his apology letter.

"Tweek, don't tell me you believe Kyle?!" Craig eyed him in disbelief.

A phone's message tone came, recognized by Stan as Kyle's. Immediately, Kyle went to check his phone.

"Oh there! They approved my request already." Quickly, Kyle tapped the notification saying that the request to join the group was already approved. He browsed over the the photos on the page. His grip on his phone tightened. He gritted his teeth, "Argh!"

"Wha-- why?" Tweek felt curious but a part of him actually argued if it was right to even browse those things. He was sure that the groups would just post artworks and fanfiction about the two. Seeing those would just give him an awkward feeling. Kyle was not considerate enough. Of course, he raised the volume of his phone and hit the play button on one of the videos.

The video showed another poorly taken video of Craig and Stan, their backs were seen. They seem to be walking on the hallway.

It showed Craig, who stopped walking. He turned to Stan, half of his face could now be seen on the video. "Why you dating him then? I mean he might do this all the time."

"Look, Craig. That's not the problem here." Stan's face was not visible in the video.

Upon hearing the sounds on the video Kyle was playing, Craig recognized this conversation. He immediately spoke, "What the fuck, Kyle!"

Kyle quickly pressed the pause button. "NO, WHAT THE FUCK, CRAIG!"

Craig looked at Tweek whose eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Tweek, no! You're mistaken!"

Stan wondered if butting in would do more harm than good. Stan just decided to write his apology letter since, he knew that Kyle would just get triggered if he reasons out. But there was no such thing as "right thing to do" when Kyle was pissed. Kyle turned to Stan angrily. "Oh so you're not going to say anything, huh?"

"If I speak, you'd take that as reasoning out, right?" Stan narrowed his eyes on Kyle.

True enough, he would but Kyle didn't back down. "The real point here is, you didn't respond properly to Craig's WONDERFUL suggestion." The redhead then shot Craig a glare.

"Why on earth are you guys stalking us anyway?" Stan was now angry too. 

Craig took this opportunity to talk to Tweek. But he wasn't able to because Kyle stood in between him and the blonde boy. "No, Craig. Fuck off."

"Tweek is my boyfriend, you fuck off." Craig was just as angry as the two other boys.

"Fuck you both! That's it, we're going!" Kyle grabbed Tweek's hand. Tweek instantly clung to Kyle which shocked Craig, and even Stan. Tweek was somehow the hope for Stan and Craig. They thought Tweek would be able to talk some sense into Kyle. Apparently, he fell into the pool of misunderstanding as well.

Stan stood, wanting to stop Kyle but he felt so enraged by the whole thing that his stomach felt like it was eating itself and he started to somehow feel like everything spun around. He held his head with a free hand.

"Tweek..." Craig's expression softened. Stan looked at Tweek then Craig who seemed broken by Tweek's actions.

Stan moved the hand that held his stomach then covered his mouth with it. "Shi..shit."

His vomit spilled on the floor and some of it ended on Craig's shirt. Kyle froze for full thirty seconds. His anger finally died down. With a dark expression, he stared at Stan and did not speak.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL---" Craig couldn't even speak over the smell of Stan's vomit. He wanted to punch Stan right on the spot but he was just too disgusted to move.

"Kyle... No! This is not what you think..."

"Oh I know it is, Stan." Kyle turned his back on the two boys and pulled Tweek along. 


	3. Let's Be Determined!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot decide if this story has to be 4 or 5 chapters. Welp. Hope this chapter is not too confusing. :D
> 
>   
> 

"Today's list meeting is called to order. Nelly, you have the floor." Bebe announced loud enough for every girl to have their eyes fixed on Nelly. The room fell silent for a few seconds as they waited for Nelly to declare the list to be determined for this day. List- making never died for these girls. They still took lists to heart and this time, no more buy out of votes on lists too.

Nelly looked at every girl who were in the same class as her with a determined look on her face. Heidi and Esther nodded and smiled approvingly at her.  "If it pleases and sparkles, I suggest we should continue our deliberations on List number 61B, which is the best yaoi pairing in school."

Bebe shook her head as a grin formed on her lips, eyes fixed on Wendy then Red. "Nelly moves we work on list 61B. Does that sparkle with all the girls?"

"Sunshine!" All the girls agreed in unison, just like how they've always done it.

Lola stood up. "Deliberating the best yaoi pairing, Heidi has the floor."

"If it pleases and sparkles, I would like to submit that Twyle is, by far, the best pairing in school. Definitely has more evidences than Staig." Heidi had a cunning smile plastered onto his face as she  exchanged glances with Wendy and Red.

"I don't think that's the case. Earlier, Stan and Craig were both seen in the library." Red objected and pulled the Projector screen before the girls. "If it pleases and sparkles, I would like to show my evidence to all." A video of Stan and Craig sitting a seat apart at the library was  flashed on the screen. It seemed to have been taken from a far distance and also, from behind them. There was no telling what they were talking about or their expressions they had as they talked.

"That is clearly a non-romantic conversation they are having. I would like to ask for a clearer evidence." Heidi smirked at Red, whose smile faded  but decided not to back down on the challenge. Red whispered to one of the Asian girls from her class.

This girl stood up and walked up front to change the video on the screen. She seemed to be the one who took the footage. "Igeo jom boseyo."

Nelly raised an eyebrow at one of the Asians. "What did she say?"

"I don't know. She's Korean. I'm Japanese." One of the girls answered.

The video played next was the one taken on the hallway to detention. Before the video even started playing, the preview of Stan and Craig already caused some girls on the right side of the room to giggle a little. Some even held each other’s' hands as their eyes glimmered in excitement.

The view of Craig facing Stan was seen and some girls couldn't help but let out a soft "awww.."

"Why you dating him then? I mean he might do this all the time." Craig spoke.

 

"Oh my god!" Millie couldn't help but flail excitedly as the video continued to play.

"Look, Craig. That's not the problem here." Stan's face was not visible in the video but the girls still went "awww" on Stan's response.

This marked the biggest smirk on Wendy's face as she eyed Heidi as if challenging her back.

"That is quite some good evidence indeed. If it pleases and sparkles, I would like to share two of our videos as well." Heidi signaled Esther to play their own video footage.

"Our video is not poorly taken too." Esther happily uttered, acknowledging her own work and of course, comparing it against the other groups’ far-shot crappy video.

The screen lit up with a preview of Kyle who leaned closely to Tweek, their faces were clearly seen in the video, almost seeming like it was easier to take a video of Tweek and Kyle. It actually was since none of them were as stingy as Craig.

 As if a replay of what had happened earlier, before the video even started playing, the girls on the left side already started letting out soft "aww's" with twinkly eyes.

Finally, the video played.

"Tweek, wait up." Kyle ran his thumb against the lips of Tweek, removing the crumbs which hang onto them. Tweek was seen blinking confusedly at the end of the video.

The noise in the room was twice the noise heard on the previous videos shown. Some of the Asians nearly cried out of happiness. Even the others on the right side had a blush tinted on their cheeks. Apparently, that video was just too adorable to watch. It looked almost as if Kyle was interested and Tweek and the girls just couldn't help but be very happy about it.

Wendy bit her lower lip at this and looked worriedly at Bebe, who was just as struck by Twyle as the others. They knew it was good evidence. But the challenge it took to get good videos was something to be frowned upon if you compare it to taking videos of Craig and Stan. Craig and Stan do not get along. It was also important to note that they needed to be extra careful when taking videos of the two. If Craig saw them recording, they knew that would be trouble. For them, the legit ship was still Staig and there is no way that they'd just allow their ship to fall second on the list.

"That's not the only video we got." Heidi explained and signaled Esther once more. Esther then played the next video.

It was taken near the detention hall as well, recognizable as just the opposite side of where Stan and Craig's video was taken. The redhead and the blonde were leaning against the lockers and the video was another one of good quality seeing that the boys' faces were clearly seen and it did look quite like the two were comfortable enough with each other. In fact, comfortable enough not to notice that someone was taking a video of them.

 

In the video, Kyle began to speak with a worried look on his face.  "But we enjoy each other's company and I like studying with you. Don't you think that's it? I mean, you can't really say you don't like studying with me!"

"I do like spending time with you, Kyle." The video ended with Tweek looking at Kyle with a weak smile.

The girls gaped at the video as if it was their ultimate fantasies becoming true. Based from the majority of starry eyes in the room, there was clearly a winner for the top position on List 61B.

"The committee has decided that Tw..." Just as Bebe was about to announce in defeat that Twyle topped the list, the door busts open, revealing Jessie who was panting for a bit.

"Jessie, you're late for today's meeting." Bebe was not pleased at Jessie for being late but she did hope that Jessie would bring good news as she was also known to ship Staig.

Jessie let out a few huffs of breath before beginning to speak. "Stan puked..." She in inhaled then quickly exhaled before continuing. "Stan puked on Craig."

This called Wendy's attention. "Come again?" Wendy was quite familiar with this scenario. Back when Stan was still interested in her, he would puke at her out of nervousness. The girls in the committee knew that too but there wasn't much of a strong evidence if it was just words from Jessie.

"I snapped photos of them coming out of the Detention hall. Craig had vomit all over his shirt."

"How are you sure that it wasn't HIS own vomit?" A girl questioned her. Lists were definitely serious business and a simple word of mouth wouldn't be good enough evidence against what they've already seen from Heidi's videos.

"He was very angry with Stan! If it was his own, then why would he be angry! Wait just a minute." Jessie picked her phone out of her pocket. She connected the phone to the projector so everyone could see the images. There were three photos. One looked like Stan was apologizing to Craig, who had a very angry look on his face. The other two were just zoomed in photos of the vomit on Craig's shirt.

"This proves as a strong evidence of Staig. It is well-known to everyone that Stan vomits when he is attracted to someone." Wendy explained.

Heidi hissed at the fact that he victory was about to be stolen away by just photos of low quality and evidences that were just based solely on Wendy. The girls divided opinions had Bebe feeling that today might not be the best day to discuss list 61B.

"The committee shall postpone the deliberation for this list until stronger evidences are found." Bebe finally declared that there was a need to re-schedule the list and more evidences were needed on both sides. She learned to be fair with lists now since this list did not exactly involve any shoes.

The girls started whispering  among themselves. Most of them wanted the result now. The others wanted more evidence and the Asians were thrilled to look for more evidences and draw more fanart for the pairing they supported.

"I know some of you want results at this point in time but it really is best to have more evidences. We can decide by the end of the week and with that, the final list shall be released. Does that sparkle with all the girls?" Bebe tried to appease the girls.

Miraculously, the deadline did work for the girls to agree. "Sunshine!"

"Better be ready for our next move, Wendy, cause we got our little secret weapon workin'." Heidi warned Wendy as she walked past her. The other girls followed with the same boasting look on their faces.

Esther giggled. "I've already assigned Sally to work with our secret weapon."

This was, by far, the list that needed the most time before the final results. The girls were too invested in their own ships that stalking the boys was like a normal thing to do. Some of them go through extreme lengths to follow them. The girls in the same class as Heidi even skip class. They even have teams assigned at specific parts of the school so they don't miss any perfect shot. It was with Cartman's amazing assistance that the girls were able to take good shots of Kyle and Tweek, which explains why the videos they had were shot like a pro. To be fair to Cartman, even though the videos were only of very few seconds in length, he still had great team formation planning. They also had a secret weapon to spare, one whom they've bribed to watch a Taylor Swift concert with to get an important photo, so this team was really built on a strong foundation.

The girls from Bebe's side were not ones to take lightly either. The pair they supported was definitely challenging to ship as they usually fight but the littlest contact they do have was very satisfying to the girls. Luckily, they had the greatest help they could get. This helper never discovered that he was helping out. It was Mr. Garrison, who they convinced to use the random pair generator. That random pair generator was programmed by Heidi and it produced results that the girls could actually control. They figured that if Stan got paired up with Wendy, he would oppose to it, therefore making him open to have another person to be paired with. But to be sure that Stan would end up with Craig, there was an extra step to be taken.

Days prior to the project, the girls have talked to Mr. Garrison about how Craig and Stan disliked each other and how much it disrupted the ones sitting in between the two. Of course, this was not a lie but rather, an obvious fact. Emphasizing this to their teacher though, actually helped a lot. Apparently, the girls were so convincing that Mr. Garrison changed the seating arrangement, placing Craig beside Stan. With this, they were also able to make Mr. Garrison suggest to pair Stan with Craig. It was a simple strategy but it did work to keep the two together and therefore have themselves footages of Staig.

 

This war between Bebe and Heidi's ships were serious business. Kyle, Tweek, Craig and Stan are definitely going to suffer until the list gets finalized or if they fail to realize what is going on, forever.

\----

The next school day was no different than the previous one. Craig and Stan were still stuck with each other. The only thing different about it was, Craig was pissed as heck over the vomiting incident the other day and the fact that they had to write two apology letters. The silence was favorable for the boys though. They did not enjoy talking to each other anyway. But that was not something the girls who badly needed evidence would want now, would it? They had to make a move or Stan and Craig will remain distant and cold to each other resulting their ship to fall second on the list.

Bebe's team had their own secret weapon. Like Mr. Garrison, he was clueless that he was actually helping out the girls.

"Say, Clyde. Do you know why Stan and Craig aren't speaking to each other?" Of course, she knew why but she can't just go direct to the point with what she wanted Clyde to do.

"Isn't it weirder if they actually start speaking to each other?" Clyde chuckled a bit.

Bebe had a worried look on her face. "That's true. But your best friend might fail the class if, you know, they don't discuss their project now."

"That's true. But what can I do?"

"Talk to them and maybe that'll spark a conversation between them or somethin'." Bebe suggested then thought that it was too straightforward. "I'll see you for a date later." She added

It was fishy that Bebe actually cared about Craig or Stan failing the class. Fortunately, Clyde never questioned the suggestion. This made Clyde a pretty good pawn for this ship war.

"I will help them get along. I don't think Craig wants to fail anyway." Clyde shrugged then smiled at Bebe. "I'll see you later then!"

Bebe smiled back at him the and over the fact that it was so easy it was to convince Clyde to do something. She watched as Clyde approached the two. From afar she stood, having a full view of the boys. Of course, taking a video now wouldn't produce a valid footage if Clyde was there. They just need to be patient enough so the two would make up and do something worth recording.

"Hey, Stan, Craig!" Clyde greeted the two who awkwardly stood beside each other.

Craig greeted Clyde with an "I'm-going-to-punch-everyone-in-the-face" expression on.

"Not in the mood, eh? What happened? Ya heard of the girls drawing Tweek and Kyle together or something?" Clyde remembered the two getting sent to detention yesterday for disrupting the class.

Both Stan and Craig were kind of surprised as they vaguely just remember Tweek mentioning that they were there for disrupting the class. So now it was clear that all four of them were being drawn by the Asian girls.

"What did you just say?" Craig had to make Clyde elaborate, of course.

"Geez. Have you fallen deaf, bro. I said, Kyle and Tweek got sent to Detention for freaking out over the girls fanart of them. I heard the girls whispering Twyle to each other and I have no idea what that is but I think it has something to do with Tweek and Kyle." Clyde paused for like thirty seconds then had his fist tightly closed, excitedly looking at Craig and Stan as if he discovered something. "I KNOW! It's Tweek and Kyle's name put together!"

"Genius." Craig sarcastically muttered.

"So what happened to you and Stanley over here then?" Clyde returned to his first question. It was clearly an innocent question. Clyde probably hasn't heard of what happened yesterday since he usually goes home early to play his newly bought Xbox game. Even though Clyde was really "just asking", it was a topic that was not a comfortable one to talk about. He failed to give an answer.

"I vomited on him yesterday." Stan fixed his gaze on the floor as he answered for Craig.

Clyde tried his hardest to suppress his laughter. He could almost imagine Craig's anger at that time. It was hard to tell why that was "laughable". There was a lot of effort needed before Clyde was able to speak again. "I see." He couldn't control himself anymore and laughed. Craig shot him a glare and started walking. Stan followed and Clyde was left there dying of laughter.  Bebe, who was watching from a far distance was a bit annoyed that the plan might have failed. The ray of hope was still there though. Red was still signaled to follow the two with her phone ready to record every moment.

"Sorry, okay. Jesus Christ, I didn't vomit on you on purpose." Stan admitted with his voice becoming softer by the end of the sentence.

"Gee thanks, Marsh. I am sooo happy that it wasn't on purpose. I am sooo thankful. Thank you, Marsh, for not vomiting on me on purpose." The sarcasm was almost too concentrated on every word that the nasally tone that Craig usually had become unnoticeable.

"Look, you already took a bath and all. Can we just move on already? I already apologized several times for Christ's sake." Stan looked down, sorting something in his bag,

"Kay. We can't undo it anyway." Craig grunted but continued to walk.

"Here. I wrote the apology letter for both of us." Stan stopped walking and handed the letter to Craig, who also stopped to turn and look at him. His eyes slowly widened as he saw the paper.

"You didn't have to do that." Craig paused. "But thanks, Stan."

With competition Team Twyle delivering clear videos of Kyle and Tweek, Red felt determined enough to stand at an awfully close distance and was caught smirking by Craig. She tapped the stop button to end the recording and kept her phone inside her pocket. The two boys stopped walking. Craig had something to say but Stan beat him to it.

"Were you just recording us?" Stan glared at Red.

"What?" Red shot a glare right back at Stan. "You're no celebrity, Stan!"

"Well, I saw you holding your phone too closely at us." Stan didn't want to risk having another video of him and Craig. He sounded really pissed. "You girls better quit it cause I'm sick of this whole shit you guys are playing on us."

"Hey-" Craig was surprised that Stan was the one who lost his cool. He puts a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Chill, man. Maybe she isn't a part of this."

"No, what's your deal? I mean really." Stan looked at Red with hard eyes.

Red was totally calm about this. She was all in it for the win and she isn't really going to be affected by angry Stan. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can I just go now?"

"Grr.."

"Calm down, dude." Craig felt like this scenario should have been reversed and he should have been the one in Stan's current state. It was weird to see Stan all worked up by the whole thing. Not that Craig wasn't. He was but he just knew that Tweek would understand him if he actually gets the chance to explain. Unfortunately for the other boy's relationship, explaining does more damage than anything. Kyle's explosive behavior isn't really going to end this fiasco.

"No, see, this thing is just going to be a cycle. There will be shit-ton of videos of us talking or even arguing and Kyle will probably take that as me reciting Sonnet 18 to you. I swear to God. This has to end." Stan had his fist clenched tightly and if anyone could see negative aura, Stan would be enveloped by it.

Craig chuckled a bit. "Sonnet 18, huh? You recite that to him? You're so lame."

"Arg! Stop saying weird things! They will record us and argh!" Stan kicked the wall angrily.

"Kay. Chill. I think I understand what's going on and what we need to do." Craig said softly, his expression switched to a serious one too. The two started walking again.

"That better be a legit one." Stan grumbled.

"This isn't the right place to talk about this but trust me. This will work if we figure things out correctly." Craig uttered reassuringly.

\----

In the classroom was Kyle and Tweek, who were both busy writing their apology letters. Kyle was not exactly writing but more like angrily running the pen against the paper. Tweek looked at him sadly. It was no mystery why Kyle got mad but it was confusing since he was the one who dug deeper into the facts.

"Hey, Kyle." Tweek pulled on the flaps of Kyle's hat.

"Yeah?" Kyle didn't look up and continued to scribble hard on the paper, almost poking a hole it.

Tweek felt kind of nervous that what he say might piss off Kyle even more. "Uh-uhm.." He twitched a lot and failed to speak.

Kyle sighed and finally looked up to Tweek. "I'm just so pissed. He vomited on Craig, Tweek."

"What's nghh.. wrong with that? I mean ngghh.. that's wrong but..." Tweek was so confused by what Kyle had just said.

"He vomits when he is nervous around someone. During our first kiss, he vomited on me."

"Gah! Gross!" Tweek covered his face.

"Not in my mouth, Tweek, but yeah.." Kyle crumpled the paper he was writing on. "He vomited on Craig so he really likes Craig."

Tweek did remember seeing Stan puke on Wendy a couple of times before. It was rather odd but since Kyle said it himself, it must be true. Somehow, he was convinced that Stan may be attracted to his boyfriend. What he refused to believe was his boyfriend being attracted to Stan. There were numerous occasions that Craig clearly stated that he disliked Stan and his group of friends, mentioning that they cause weird shit to happen. He wasn't able to reply as he was trying to recall any instance of Craig showing genuine interest in Stan.

"Hey, bottoms." Cartman sat on the empty seat behind the two. He was playing with his phone on his other hand. "What's the matter?"

"Can you just fuck off. I'm not in the mood." Kyle rested his chin on his hand.

"Okay then, Kyle. I guess you aren't interested in this new video I have of Stan and Craig." Cartman hid the phone in his pocket and moved slowly as if expecting that Kyle's curiosity will get the best of him. It was part of his and Heidi's plan, to have Kyle and Tweek see that Stan and Craig are falling in love so they can fall in love themselves. They also had people from their group taking videos of Stan and Craig. It was a weird strategy that was surprisingly working.

"Wait." Kyle pulled on the hem of Cartman's jacket. "I want to see."

"Oh... Okay, Kyle." Cartman sat down. "Do you want to add a please to that?"

"Please." Kyle swallowed hard. "I want to see it please."

"Nice. Here you go then." Cartman flipped through the contents of his video folder and played the video. Tweek twitched nervously as he saw Craig's face on the screen. This video was either zoomed in or was just taken at a very close range.

The video played showing Craig walking. "Kay. We can't undo it anyway."

"Here. I wrote the apology letter for both of us." Stan handed a letter to Craig, who turned to look at him.

"You didn't have to do that." Craig paused. "But thanks, Stan."

By the end of the video, Tweek stood up, all shocked with eyes brimming with tears. "NGH!"

"Tweek..." Kyle looked sadly at the blonde boy.

"Told you, guys. Just leave them be and fall in love yourselves." Cartman placed his phone back in his pocket and stood up to leave.

"H-He called Stan by name!" It was truly shocking for Tweek. Craig always addressed everyone he wasn't close to by last name. The only ones he ever called by name were Clyde, Token and Jimmy. Since when was Stan a close friend? That couldn't be a slip of the tongue.

Kyle was tempted to say 'I told you so!' with the snapping of fingers and all but he felt like this was not the best time for that. His friend was feeling bad so he needed to be considerate. "I told you so..." He ended up saying it anyway with a softer tone and minus the snapping of fingers.

Tweek's hurt look shifted to anger as he grabbed his bag. The tears he had in his eyes never dared to fall. In an instant, he grabbed Kyle by the wrist. "Kyle, come with me."

Kyle didn't oppose to this but he was a bit tense about Tweek being angry. It was not new to him but it was a very rare thing to see. He walked a bit faster so he could catch up with Tweek. It kind of hurt his wrist whenever he failed to follow Tweek's pace. Speeding along the halls, they passed by Craig and Stan.

"Tw---" Craig was going to try and ask Tweek to talk but his presence was completely ignored. The two boys zoomed past them. Another shocker was, Tweek was the one pulling Kyle this time. He looked very enraged too. Angry Tweek was definitely Craig's weakness. It felt really weird but Craig now had more reasons to continue the plan he had in mind. He can't risk having Tweek fall down into the same crazy spiral of idiocy that Kyle was sucked into. Stan, on the other hand, sadly watched Kyle go.

"Where are we going, Tweek?" Kyle finally managed to ask.

"To your house. We need to talk and plan." There weren't any signs of twitching or anything that meant Tweek was uneasy. He was now dead serious about getting to the bottom of things.

"I should be the one pulling you then." Kyle smiled then sped up, moving in front of Tweek. Now  Kyle was the one pulling Tweek and this kind of calmed Tweek down. Kyle spoke once more, "Don't worry, Tweek. They can't just leave us like this without any regret."

Tweek just nodded and followed Kyle to his house. On their way home, they saw a girl from their class, Sally. She started running away after spotting the two boys. Kyle scratched his head as his eyes followed Sally until she disappeared from view.  He shifted to another view, which was of Ike going back inside the house. "Did Sally just..?"

Tweek shrugged but he knew something was off. The girls never visit any of them anyway. Sally was not someone Kyle was close to either. Kyle walked to the front door gesturing Tweek to follow. Both entered the house and was greeted by Ike who sat on the couch.

"Ike, what was Sally doing in front of our house ?" Kyle instantly said.

"Sally who?" Ike asked. "Come with me, Kyle!"

"Just me or I can bring Tweek along?"

"Come with me, Tweek and Kyle!" Ike went up the stairs, the two boys followed him closely behind.

As they all stood in front of Ike's room, Kyle  felt very curious already. "What's up, Ike?"

"You'll see."

Ike opened the door. The two boys' eyes stared carefully as they had a full view of the room's wall. The spot where posters used to be displayed now had this stickmen drawing. It was drawn in crayons too.

"What do you think, Kyle?" Ike specified Kyle but he also looked at Tweek.

"Ike, mom is not going to be pleased about this. You can't draw on the wa--- Wait just a second." Kyle and Tweek looked at the drawing then at each other. One of the stickmen had blue clothes and a blue hat with a big yellow dot on top of it. The other stickman was wearing a brown top with a blue hat that had a big red dot on top. The two stickmen held hands and several shapes, which were possibly hearts, surrounded them. This drawing certainly lacked detail but there was no way the two wouldn't recognize the color combinations of the clothes. Kyle swallowed hard before asking. "Ike, what is the meaning of this?"

"Staig! Staig! Staig!" Ike ran to his bed and jumped around.

"So you were talking to Sally! UGH! " Kyle shook his head and buried his face on his palms trying to calm himself. "I can't believe they'd even involve Ike in this."

"No, I saw that on Facebook!"

"But only girls have access to that Staig group!"

Tweek and Kyle said nothing and watched Ike turn his computer on. The browser was clicked and a bookmarked page automatically loaded. It was not a group but a fanpage dedicated to Staig. Scrolling down, a small alarming text was seen. "Stanley Marsh likes this." Kyle gasped at this. He was the one who made Stan's new Facebook account as it was necessary for their group chats. He remembered just how inactive Stan was on Facebook. His Facebook page barely had any content and even in group chats, he usually just seenzoned the shit out of everyone. Now he was perplexed as to why Stan even had time to like a page, a page dedicated to Staig too.

"GRR! What is going on, seriously?!" Kyle gritted his teeth over extreme rage.

Tweek didn't really care to check if Craig liked that too. He was just totally disappointed with what was going on. What seemed to be a rather impossible thing to happen is actually happening now. Every single discovery kind of reminded him of what had happened before when the Asians shipped him with Craig. It was horrible that Craig was falling for it again with another guy. At first, Tweek opted for a logical approach to this such as talking to the other two. But the strong evidence got him off the logical track. He stared blankly at the Facebook page. "We really should make them jealous, Kyle."

Kyle originally suggested that but it was surprising that Tweek was now agreeing to cooperate.

"Love each other!" Ike suggested as he was apparently, the confirmed secret weapon that Heidi's group held.

"Oh, we will. They better watch out for Twyle." With confidence and determination, Kyle smiled at Tweek, who was just as determined.

"What could we possibly do to counter them?" Tweek tried to think of something.

Kyle's light bulb moment came. "We could take photos together."

"But we always do that and Craig has seen some of our photos on my phone. He doesn't have any special reaction." Tweek explained.

"Well, not just any photos. Unusual photos." Kyle smirked.

"How unusual is unusual?" Tweek kind of felt tense at this because he somehow had an idea what Kyle was hinting at that he can't obviously say in front of his younger brother.

"Inappropriate ones?" Kyle made weird hand gestures to explain without having to speak.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Ike volunteered excitedly.

"No, Ike! You can help us by keeping mom and dad from my room."

Ike cried. "I want to help."

"But you can't."

Ike's crying became louder and it was certainly going to be heard from downstairs. They heard Mrs. Broflovski shout out. "Kyle! Ike! What's going on there?"

In a panic, Kyle ran to the door and opened it to shout back, "Nothing, mom. We're just playing a game!" He closed the door shut. "Okay, Ike. Fine, you take our photos."

"That is very awkward! Why would you let your little brother do that!" The cheeks of Tweek were stained red at Kyle's suggestion.

"We have no choice. He will keep crying, ugh."

"Yeah! Let's go, fags!"

Tweek was shocked. "Why does your brother talk like that?"

Kyle sighed. "I haven't got the slightest idea."

Kyle dragged Tweek to his room and Ike skipped along with them. The locking sound of the room was heard. Kyle nervously looked at Tweek. Both of them were unsure of what to do.

"Bottom bitches!" Ike said with his tiny voice.

"That's a cute way to say it." Tweek laughed.

"Sorry, I don't know where he learns those things." Kyle was extremely embarrassed of his brother's behavior. But he knew that it was true. They were INDEED bottoms.

"Stan is Craig's bottom bitch so Kyle, you should be bottom bitch to Tweek!"

"Can you stop saying the word bottom and how do you know that shit about Stan anyway?!" Kyle hissed.

"On the pictures."

"Oh! I get to be top! Yay!" Tweek clapped excitedly, completely missing what Ike mentioned about Stan and Craig.

It was a perfect time for another of Kyle's face palms. "Hey, Tweek! I didn't agree to what Ike suggested!"

"Well, you are predictably top if you're with err me.. so there's not much thrill to that." There came Tweek's explanation which almost sounded like he accepted being perceived as the bottom.

"You made it sound like you're the ultimate submissive guy." Kyle chuckled.

"Hey! That's not it! But I deserve to be top now."

"Enough delays! Remove your top, Kyle!" Ike ordered Kyle then turned to Tweek. "And, you! You don't need to remove your clothes!"

"What!" Kyle hesitated and held tightly on his clothes.

"Hurry up, fags! Staig! Staig! Staig!" Ike demanded like he was in full control of the two.

"Ugh. I can't believe my brother is telling me to strip." It was a shocking moment and normally, Kyle would be smart enough NOT to go on with this crazy idea but because he was blinded by what had been happening, he obeyed. He started removing this bright orange jacket then his undershirt shirt.

Ike pushed Tweek to Kyle. "Kyle will lie down then you will go on top of him."

"Ike! That's too much! Where are you getting those ideas anyway?" Kyle snapped at his brother then remembered that Ike probably got this from dating his teacher before.

"Complaining now when you're topless!" Ike teased him.

Tweek was expected to oppose the idea too but he pushed Kyle to the bed instead. Kyle was very stunned by this. Ike took photos then switched the settings to video recording and hit the record button just in time to capture the part where kyle fell on the bed.

"W-Wait, Tweek!" Kyle's face burned bright red. "What are you even doing!"

Tweek leaned down a bit and stared at Kyle. He then traced his fingers from Kyle's chest up to Kyle's lips. An evil grin could be clearly seen forming on Tweek's lips.

Kyle winced. "Tweek! You're.." Kyle closed his eyes. "You're taking this too seriously!"

Tweek  really might have been taking things too seriously. Once again, he got motivated in acting out not to Kyle’s liking. The blonde licked his lips before he leaned down, leaving an inch of space between his and Kyle's lips. The redhead was scared to death that Tweek might just actually kiss him. 

A laugh escaped Tweek's lips. He jerked back and sat, snickering. "Being top is just too funny!"

Kyle covered his face with his hands. "That was too damn embarrassing!" Just a few seconds after, he turned to Ike, who automatically turned the recording off. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah! Bottom bitches!" Ike showed him one photo.

Kyle stared at one photo and then shoved the camera back to Ike upon realizing that he got called a "bottom bitch" again and  that he DID look like a bottom bitch in the photo. "Can you stop saying that already!"

Ike ignored him and headed for the door. "I'll transfer the photos!" 

"Yeah! Freaking send that to the girls so they could show it to Craig and Stan! That'll show them!" Kyle instructed Ike, who just nodded.

In Ike's room, he did as instructed and sent the photos to Sally via email so as to preserve its quality. However, he left the video saved in his PC.He wanted his Steam wallet loaded in exchange for the video. Of course, he felt that a better bribe was needed for a video. He intended to reveal the video's existence after watching the concert with the girls.

A reply for the email came, a few minutes later.

Ike, we will be watching the concert next week. Okay? Thank you! - Heidi

The plan was a success since there was no bad feedback. Ike smiled at the screen.


	4. Let's Up the Ante!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter took a while. Sorry, guys. I was flooded with things to do. But here it is. The usual, I apologize for possible grammatical mistakes and typos.
> 
>   
>    
> 

There was no safe place to talk to each other but their own homes. Now that they know the girls were behind this, they were sure that the situation was something they cannot control. Stan suggested that they talk about Craig's plan in his home. Craig agreed as he didn't want to go through so much trouble explaining to his dad why he was hanging out with Stan. His parents weren't particularly fond of the Marsh family, specially after the Peruvian flute band incident. This leaves the two standing in front of the Marsh Residence. Stan checked the vicinity for possible stalkers, checking the behind trees and bushes.

"You're like a paranoid idiot." Craig watched Stan, who didn't really stop looking around a bit more before grabbing the keys to his house.

"You'll thank me for saving us from more pictures, man." Before Stan could even stick the key in the keyhole, the door opened, and the two boys were greeted by Mrs. Marsh. She was dumbfounded after seeing Craig but she flashed a very weak smile at him anyway. Quickly, Stan was pulled inside the house by his mom. "Why are you hanging out with that troublemaker?"

Her voice was just enough for Craig to hear from outside. From faking a smile, his face turned sour. Stan didn't give an answer to what his mom had asked and just peeped out, signaling Craig to enter. As they went up the stairs, Craig couldn't help but speak, "I can't believe that I'm the troublemaker. Geez."

"You are and don't start reminding me about what happened in Peru cause that is not my fault. It was your destiny to be there." Stan explained sounding like he actually made a good point. He opened the door to his room and welcomed Craig in.

"Fuck you, man. Seriously." Craig went in and sat at the edge of Stan's bed.

Stan sat himself the wrong way on the chair parallel to his bed. He held on the top rail of the chair and rested his chin on it. "So what's the plan?"

"Generally, I really have no plan." Craig simply said without having eye contact with the other boy.

"What the fuck?" Stan glared at him standing up from his seat due to the shocking revelation. "You said you had a plan!"

Craig wasn't exactly ready but he thought that sorting things out would help them take the first step on solving the problem. Before anyone could actually plan what to do, they had to know what they were fighting against. There were so much unanswered questions to be dealt with and having those wouldn't really give them a good plan. "In order to plan, we need to understand the situation first."

Stan rubbed his chin with his right hand and sat down. "Well, all of the girls are involved. I think the girls even have pawns."

The taller boy kind of got annoyed by the statement that the other made. He shot Stan an irritated glance. "Trying to sound smart by using pawns as a term? You make it sound like this is a game."

"The girls are acting like this is a game! They record us, show it to Kyle and Tweek, laugh along the corridors like some villains!"

"True enough. But what makes you think that there are pawns?"

"That day when Kyle's eyes stared angrily at me like he believed the rumo---" Stan sadly stared at his desk dully as if reminiscing the moment Kyle revealed that he found out about Staig.

"Dude, that was just yesterday. God, you look so dense with all that reminiscing shit you did." Craig shook his head in dismay over having to discuss with someone who he viewed as a dumbass. He opted to search his bag for a pen and paper instead then stood up. He walked towards Stan's desk, placing the paper on it.

"Wow. You ain't smart, Craig. You don't even have anything planned out." Stan turned around, sitting properly this time. He rested his chin on his knuckles with an eyebrow raised at Craig.

Craig ignored Stan's reply and started writing names on the left side of the paper, he wrote Testaburger then boxed it and below, wrote Stevens and Nelson. Then on the right. he started writing Turner and boxed it and below the box came Larsen and Darson. "I think the girls are grouped into two. But I'm not exactly sure if this is the correct leader or members of the group but I wrote them based on the classes they are in. I am also not sure which of them is pairing the two of us together."

Stan took the pen from Craig and crossed out Testaburger and Stevens. He then switched the placement of the two, writing Wendy's name below Bebe. He added a new name, Red, below Bebe's name as well. "I think the leader is Bebe and Red is in the same class as us, so it means that this group..." Stan encircles the names on the left. "... is the one who is responsible for Staig."

"St-what?" Craig raised an eyebrow then finally realizes what it meant. "Oh. Okay. Well, this seems like a logical grouping, right?"

"Yup. So we are dealing with all these girls..." Stan was buried in thought before he started listing all the girls in their class on the left side.

"Uhuh. Turner's team is the one pairing up Tweek and Kyle then. Assuming we have correct information, what's their motive? Why are they doing this? Any ideas?"

"Well, my dad said the Japanese are responsible for this but our class only has one Japanese student and---"

The part when Mr. Marsh was mentioned caught the attention of Craig. He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Your dad's crazy, why are you even believing what he says?"

"Yeah. I don't even know." There was no way that Stan would oppose to this. He scratched his head. "I can't think of a reason why they would do this. But the reason is probably great enough that they'd be seen all over the hallways. Heck, I didn't even realize that until now."

Craig gasped. "What could have driven them to do this though? They seem to be more determined now. Don't get me wrong, the Asians were determined before too but they don't stalk us like this."

"But they had their artworks of you and Tweek around town like some art exhibit. How's that not determined enough?"

"At least, something good actually happened from all that. I think I'll die if they decided to do that now." Craig glared at the paper.

"If that happened, I'd kill myself." Stan's tone reflected so much disgust, having the thought of a Staig art exhibit. He tried to get rid of the silly idea as he fiddled the pen with his hand. He buried himself in deep thought as he tried to figure out a good motive for all this. After two minutes of frustration, he threw the pen across the table and scratched his head violently. "Can't think of a valid reason! Goddamnit! It's all so pointless! I mean before, I was guessing that it was the thrill of seeing boys turning gay for each other! But we are already gay, so why would they do this!"

"Yeah. That puzzles me a lot too. It's so stupid. Maybe they aren't thrilled anymore cause we're too showy." Craig suggested.

Stan rolled his eyes at "too showy". He pointed a finger at Craig. "Kyle and I are not the ones holding hands all the time like it's the end of the world!"

Craig shrugged with a smug look on his face. "Aw, don't be jealous that Tweek and I are sweet towards each other."

"You? Sweet? What the fuck? I might end up vomiting shit out of my mouth."

"You do realize that what you just said is disgusting as fuck."

"I know and I also know that we are not getting anything figured out! Arg!" He growled. A few seconds after that though, Stan was hit with an idea. He stands up excitedly with two closed fists raised up. "AHA! I know now!"

"What?" Craig's eyes widened and waited for Stan's reply surprisingly looking enthusiastic.

"They are doing this for lists." Stan looked at Craig confidently.

An eyebrow was raised. "Lists?"

"Have you forgotten that time when they had this list of the attractive guys in school?"

"Oh, I need to be reminded that you were second in the list." Craig's eyebrow remained raised as he leaned on the wall.

"No, damnit!" Stan snorted. "I talked to Wendy asking her why they voted Kyle last.. and to cut the story short, I had access to their meeting room."

"You got in the girl's secret base?!" Craig was shocked but not exactly the impressed kind of shock. He was just surprised that the girls actually allowed him there. The whereabouts of the meeting room of the girls was a mystery too. "So maybe we can sneak there and---"

Stan cut him off. "Yeah and no, I don't know where it was. I was blindfolded when I was taken there. They were making lists that time and they were super serious about it."

"So they're trying to make a list for lovers in school, is that it?" Craig was skeptical about Stan's idea. He thought that the girls didn't need to go to extreme lengths over a dumb list. "That is a total waste of time and if I may add, moronic."

"I know. But they're so serious about it. They even had buyouts of votes and shit. I mean, they even cheated to put Clyde on top so they could get shoes and---"

"Clyde wasn't really number one?!" Craig said, a laugh almost escaping his lips.

"Why's that even important!" Stan got annoyed for a moment but was a bit stunned over seeing Craig actually laughing.

"Sorry. It's just funny cause Clyde still thinks he's the cutest and acts like it at school. Damn, can't wait to burst his over-the-top ego." Craig continued to chuckle.

"You actually laugh. Wow." Stan was stunned but then remembered what they should be talking about instead. He tapped on the table with his fingers as he spoke. "Anyway, they take the lists seriously so I'm sure this really is started by a list."

"But it doesn't make sense. They should've just went with Me and Tweek versus you guys."

"Probably not thrilling enough cause they know Kyle and I would be on top of the list."

"You were the one who said we're showy! So we would be on the top spot, duh."

"You are showy that's why it's boring." Stan looked angrily at Craig totally opposing his idea.

"No wa-" Craig wanted to prove a point then finally, he realized how dumb he was behaving. "This is why Mr. Mackey called us the top four homosexuals in school."

Both of them laughed at this. Craig rubbed his chin and looked at Stan. "I guess we're overthinking and it's as simple as the fact that we are their classmates and it would be more convenient to take videos and photos of us. Same goes with the other group pairing up Kyle and Tweek."

"That's totally pathetic of them if that's the case. But regardless, I think they are very determined to prove their point."

Craig inhaled deeply before speaking. "So the two groups are not just pairing us up, they are competing, huh."

"I think that is it. You don't see the girls from our class with the girls from the other class anymore too. This shit's serious." Stan was happy that at least the situation wasn't too much of a mystery anymore but was still somehow bothered that figuring out things was just step one and there was also a bit of doubt over what they had discussed. They could just be assuming things and if they were wrong, there was a chance that Kyle and Tweek will continue believing this great big lie of him liking Craig.

"Like you said earlier, it is possible that they have pawns. Since Turner is into Twyle, she must be working with someone who actually knows how Broflovski behaves or at least knows how to piss him off. After all, the first one who got triggered was Broflovski so I think he was targeted." Another detail came in.

"Of course..." Stan started to look for an answer then someone came to mind right away. "Eric Cartman." He angrily eyed the table. "So he's the pawn?"

"I guess he is. Even if he's not, I'm sure he's helping out. If you have observed, the girls seemed to be always on the same spot whenever we walk along the hallways. Kind of like a Cartman-made formation, don't you think?" Two nods were given then Craig started writing Cartman on the right side of the paper. "Also, I think they are intentionally showing our videos and pictures to Kyle to piss him off."

Stan chewed on his lower lip. "Arg. That really sounds like Cartman's idea. He really knows how to piss the shit out of Kyle without even trying. What's worse is that I think Kyle will start trying to make me jealous and since Tweek now believes him, he might play alo---."

"NO! He would never!" Craig punched the wall with his fist after imagining things going on between Kyle and Tweek.

"Might being the keyword. You better be ready for that, man." Stan was surprisingly calm about it.

There was some truth in what Stan had said. Tweek might really play along with Kyle's plans. Craig wasn't exactly scared of Kyle being able to steal Tweek from him. He was confident that Kyle was no competition. What worried him was, if Kyle suggested to start acting like lovers, Tweek might just put an extra effort to the "act" and it was something he didn't want to happen cause God knows what kind of "acting" Tweek was determined to play for this. He had to calm though, cause he can't really start freaking out when he sees that happen. It is bound to happen anytime soon too. "Well, yeah. They might do that. For a class top-notch student, Kyle sure is retarded for believing the goddamn videos."

"Tweek's believing him now too so he's also retarded then?" Stan predictably shot Craig a glare which the other shot back as well. "Stop fucking insulting Kyle, Craig."

There was a bit of awkward silence before Stan started talking again. His eyebrows were still crossed though over Craig's comment earlier. "What about Bebe's pawn? It has to be someone close to us."

"I don't know. Mccormick? They're close, right? I don't think it matters cause we can just punch that person fifty-five times in the face."

"You'll kill Kenny if you do that."

"The point is, maybe that person is harmless anyway. No one in this fucking planet could convince me to like you or pretend to like you. Not in a million years."

"Like I'd ever like YOU. What the fuck, man." Stan growled then figured it was very useless to argue at this point.

For the entire discussion, the two had pointless arguments and some awkward silences. This time, another time to be silent was called. The two knew it was stupid to argue over irrelevant things. They were so close to figuring out what to do. Craig finally spoke up. "I think it's more important for us to take a course of action."

"Like what? Don't we need to know who the other team's pawn is?"

"That will be a part of our first course of action then." The taller boy stated then continued, "We need to make the girls tell us who the pawn is."

"How do we even do that? Won't they be threatened by us if we directly ask them." The shorter boy blinked several times in confusion.

"Of course we can't just ask them, dimwit. Let's use Cartman." Craig suggested as his lips slowly formed a smirk.

"Hm.. But he's on the opposing side though so he possibly is clueless about the other team's pawn."

True enough, Cartman probably had no idea who the other team's pawn is,. But choosing to manipulate him was a no-brainer. It would be hard for them to make the girls spill out details but with Cartman, things will be easier, is what Craig thought."Yeah, but he's the easiest to manipulate. You should know what to do, you're his..uhh..friend."

"Maybe tell him that we know he's the pawn."

"What if he isn't the pawn? Then he will just make fun of us plus, tell the girls that we are trying to dig into details."

"Hmm.." Stan tried to think of a way that Cartman could be of use. Eric Cartman was not exactly dumb. He has his smarts. It's just that he likes to exaggerate things too much and it causes a lot of trouble. "How about telling him that Bebe told us something about who their pawn is."

"But then again if he is the pawn then it would be obvious that we are shitting him."

"Oh wow. You think of a way then. Jeez." Stan turned to the opposite side of where Craig stood and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't exactly a bad idea. We just need to tweak that a little." Craig smirked at Stan.

"I am guessing you just wanted to use Tweek's name in a sentence."

"Yeeeah, I did that on purpose." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, we can talk about Stevens intending to tell us something about a pawn while Cartman is around. We just have to be very vague about details so he would be curious."

"And he will exaggerate and probably start a fight with Bebe." Stan was a hundred percent sure that what he said would come true.

"Exactly. But we need a plan B if he doesn't really start a fight with Stevens."

"I think he will start a fight with Bebe and have all pawns revealed, if he isn't the one, that is."

"Hah. I could imagine just that happening but a fallback is still great."Craig wanted to be sure. There were a lot of possibilities that could hinder Cartman from starting a fight with Bebe. One would be, if Cartman consults Heidi first. Heidi was smart and she wouldn't let Cartman blow their plans off by just a little lack of anger management. There was also the strategist side of Cartman, the one that would plan first before attacking. He didn't want their strategy to fail.

"Okay, Mr. Strategist. It's already seven and we haven't done any homework."

"So we're going to hope for the best then?"

"I guess." Stan shrugged.

"Kay, Hope for the best it is. Guess we just need to exaggerate things so we can trigger Cartman to start a fight right away." 

Stan nodded.

Craig grabbed his bag and headed off without any good bye or whatsoever. But he did politely thanked Mr. and Mrs. Marsh before leaving the house even if he knew he was disliked.

===

The next day was the day that Stan and Craig intended to put their plans into action. What was alarming for these two though, was the fact that Kyle and Tweek were just as determined as they were. Craig and Stan narrowed their eyes as they saw Tweek holding Kyle's hand. Sure, they had this situation figured out already but it didn't mean that it wouldn't bother the shit out of them. Unexpectedly too, Tweek was acting out as the dominant one. He was even pushing some of Kyle's bangs off his face affectionately. Craig cringed at this.

"Kyle, are you thirsty? Want me to get you a drink?" Tweek winked, one hand cornering a shyly blushing Kyle against the lockers.

"H-Hn!" Kyle nodded. It was awkward for Kyle but he did play his submissive role very well.

Craig's jaw dropped at the confident Tweek who stood a few steps away from him. He was not sure if he should be pleased to see Tweek not twitching and stuttering or if he should be distressed over the fact that Tweek's and Kyle's faces were separated by only an inch of space. He turned to look at Stan who burnt of silent fury, inhaling sharp breaths and having both his fists tightly closed.

"Marsh, you better chill." Craig whispered, worried that Stan might start a scene and that was not a part of their plan. "We already knew they'd do this. YOU figured out they'd do this. Jesus."

"I am trying." Stan had his eyes shut as he turned his face to the other side. "Maybe we should do that same---" Stan blindly tried to grab Craig's hand.

The other slapped his hand away before it even touched his."Fuck you. No."

Stan was obviously not above the situation. He was terribly jealous seeing the show that the two played right in front of him. Craig knew that Stan was stupid but he didn't think Stan would be so affected by what was going on that he'd start suggesting disgusting things. "You're fucking dumb, Marsh. We do what is planned, nothing more. God." Craig tried to make his voice soft as possible but made sure the tone of anger was pretty much audible.

"Well, it's pissing me off!!" Stan shouted out loud then kicked the bottom lockers before he started walking off quickly.

Craig watched Stan as he ran off. He was so sure Tweek and Kyle heard that. There was a strong urge to check if they really did but he refused as he might end up having eye contact with Tweek. He decided to walk the same direction Stan went without seeming like he was running after him.

"Kyle, I think it worked." The blonde boy said in such a weak tone.

"Yeah. It did!" Kyle was almost about to celebrate until he saw the sad look on Tweek's face. "What's the matter! It's working! You should be happy."

"No, Kyle. Don't you get it? It's working on Stan. Doesn't that mean he is jealous and therefore, not in love with Craig but with you?" Tweek explained as he looked straight into Kyle's eyes.

Kyle paused for a minute as if accepting what Tweek had said. It did make a point. But he remembered all the videos, the evidences. He went back to being convinced that Stan liked Craig. "No! That's what they want us to think. Craig went after him! Maybe Craig is the one forcing him to l---" Kyle didn't continue, when he realized that he might hurt the other boy's feelings. "Sorry."

Tweek started twitching once again but it was obvious that he was trying his best to control it. "It's fine. But maybe we need to think this over, Kyle!"

Kyle held Tweek's hands. "Look, we don't need to think this over. If we were misunderstanding then Craig could've talked to you."

True enough, there was very little denial coming from Stan and Craig. Another weird thing was Craig didn't really even look at him earlier or at least approach him to talk. The evidences were strong but the way Stan reacted kind of shaken his beliefs a little. Now, he was torn whether to believe this whole thing or not. He wanted answers. "I don't know, Kyle. Wait here." Tweek pulled his hands off Kyle's grasp and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kyle cried.

"I'm going to find the answer once and for all." Tweek stated as he ran to catch up with Craig, making his way along the halls as quickly as he could. Kyle didn't not exactly understand what Tweek said but he knew Tweek would try and talk to Craig. He sighed as he believed Craig would just give out excuses.

Tweek didn't really need to speed up too fast since Craig was just probably just near by. He knew Craig wouldn't ever waste his energy running. Finally Tweek's eyes met the back of Craig. He stood at the end of the corner. The blonde reduced his running speed and had his hand reached out supposedly tap Craig but he was taken aback when he saw Stan in front who had his back facing Craig. He instantly hid behind the space between the lockers.

"Marsh, look. You're letting things affect you too much." Craig was definitely annoyed and rolled his eyes but it couldn't be seen from behind. Tweek peeked slightly with squinted eyes as he listened in. He wanted answers but he was nervous of actually overhearing something he'd surely regret hearing.

"Why, doesn't it affect you anymore? Tweek was all over Kyle for god's sake!" Stan didn't look at Craig and punched the lockers.

"I saw. But we can't just let go of what we have----"

Tweek busted out in the open, revealing himself to Craig and Stan. The two boys turned to look at him with shocked faces. Tweek had his eyes shut tightly as he shouted at the two, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANYWAY?!"

With Tweek's hurt expression was clearly seen and Craig wanted so badly to reply but he lost his ability to speak. There was no way that Tweek would patiently wait for an explanation. He was furious and Craig knew that even if he explained, it would be pointless. He watched as angry Tweek ran off.

"Goddamnit." Craig bit his lip.

"Why didn't you fucking explain?" Stan grabbed Craig by the shoulders and shook him with both hands.

"I fucking don't know, okay?! If you weren't so emotional earlier, we could've just done what we needed to do. Ugh." Craig glared at him and pushed him away. "You're so fucking stupid."

"So are you for not explaining." Stan stared at the floor angrily.

"Okay, let's get this over with then. Let's go look for -him-." Craig tried to keep his cool to get things over with. Now they had to start searching for Cartman without looking like they are searching for him.

"Fine! Let's just fucking do this." Stan took a deep breat before he started walking.

"If you had that same spirit earlier then argh." Craig gritted his teeth and placed both hands in his pocket as he followed Stan who angrily walked a faster pace.

  
\-----

  
Tweek ran to Kyle. Embracing him from behind. Some girls giggling could be heard but the two boys failed to notice this. Kyle slowly turned around to check on Tweek, who had his head tilted down.

"Are you crying?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"N-no. But I am e-extremely angry." Indeed he was angry, his body was shaking too. "Gah! Let's continue what we had planned. Ngh."

"Told you! They are really so... ugh!" Kyle also caught the same amount of anger that Tweek had. "YOU GUYS WILL PAY FOR CHEATING ON US!" He shouted along the halls even though, the two boys wouldn't be able to hear that.

Passing by was Heidi's group of friends. Heidi was already satisfied from the photos that Ike had sent him. But she thought that extra photos still deemed necessary so she shot more photos of Kyle and Tweek hugging. Their team was surely winning this pointless battle. She walked off together with Nelly and the other girls from their class to the cafeteria to celebrate their future victory.

"I don't know why the other team even bothers." Nelly uttered as she played with the ends of her hair.

"Hm.. The pairing is good but their strategy just sucks." Esther explained as he ran to catch up with the two girls. "I mean, if we were the ones to ship Stan and Craig. We'd still end up winning."

"Brilliant strategist, flawless missions, and a trusty secret weapon, we've got them all."Nelly said as all three of the girls started laughing.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, they were greeted by the sound of familiar voices, shouting at each other. Heidi ran immediately to check if she guessed who the voices belonged to right. Her eyes widened as her eyes met the view of two familiar people arguing.

"Oh, so you think you could tell them about our secret weapon! I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of doing that!" Cartman proudly said and smirked at Bebe. "Our secret weapon is Ike! HAHA! What're you going to do now huh?" Cartman laughed hysterically as if he actually won an argument. Bebe stood there shocked for a moment then let out a soundly chuckle, Wendy and Red laughed along after hearing what Cartman had said.

Heidi's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wider than it ever could. She didn't make it in time to stop Cartman from spilling the identity of the team's secret weapon. She quickly grabbed Cartman by the arm. "Baby, why did you---"

Red laughed hysterically. "Wow. Just wow."

Heidi got so annoyed that she had to contribute to all the noise. "What? You think you're so cool now that you know who our secret weapon is?! "

"Not exactly. I don't think it will help us to know that but it was funny, regardless. The display of stupidity is just gold." Red smirked at her, crossing her arms as if waiting for a better reply.

"You think we don't know that Clyde is your team's secret weapon?!"

Bebe, Wendy, and Red all displayed the same stunned faces that the other group had earlier. They did not want the other team to know and of course, they did not want that announced to everyone either. Bebe bit her lower lip in dismay. She knew that the other group could use this against them as Clyde didn't exactly know he was playing a part in this. It was pointless to deny that Clyde was the secret weapon after they all flashed an awfully surprised look seconds ago.

"Okay. Now what are you going to do with that?" Bebe tried to confidently shrug the revelation off.

"Just checking your reaction but that is a totally unnecessary information anyway. We're taking top place and you can't do anything about it." Esther pointed a finger at each of the girls before her. Everyone in the cafeteria just watched them confusedly. Nobody understood what was going on.

"Yeah! We don't need Ike anymore anyway! His role is over!" Cartman stuck out his tongue at the girls.

"People here are seriously stupid." Craig spared a disinterested glance at the girls then Cartman.

"I can't believe I had that two percent worth of doubt that this isn't going to work earlier." Stan shook his head. He stood there beside Craig and watched as the girls started insulting each other. The two finally felt relieved that the first part of their plan worked. At least now, they knew who the secret weapons were. As the two started to leave, Cartman turned to them.

"Hey, you guys! You gays!" He shouted. He felt that he needed to clear things up since the two heard everything.

"What?" Craig eyed him confidently as he yanked his bag up to fix its position.

Cartman pointed a finger at the two. "You probably heard a lot of shit today. But all of those don't mean anything. We were just muttering unimportant shit."

"Don't get what you're talking about but kay." Craig answered him with a face that reflected so much annoyance.

Cartman shot the two a glare before he was pulled by Heidi to the right side exit of the cafeteria. On the other side, Bebe's group left through the cafeteria's main door.

"That was flawless. I am such a great strategist." Craig stated as he walked with Stan to the exit. They had classes so they needed to go back to their classroom before the teacher comes there first.

"Yeah, it was all your idea and you have a great friend who is actually the girls' pawn." Stan reminded him sarcastically.

"Hah. I doubt Clyde even knows that he's a pawn. Clyde is a poor choice for a pawn. He can't do anything." Craig explained, sounding unconcerned.

"What a friend." Stan wasn't shocked with Craig's words since Craig was really a hostile person anyway.

"I know." Craig checked the hallways and after verifying that no one was around, he spoke once more. "Now, we need to do step 2."

"Yeah. But we cannot meet at my house. Parents have this book club meeting." Stan was also scanning the place for an extra measure.

"My place then. Kay."

The two silently walked their way to their classroom just in time for the class. They patiently waited for the day to end. Both boys were deeply immersed on the planning of countering the girls' motives that they didn't exactly pay any attention in class. Lucky for them, the girls were in a much troubled state more than they were. The ones that caught Mr. Garrison's attention was Red and Bebe who were so worried about their secret weapon being exposed.

By the end of school day, Stan ran out of the classroom, leaving Craig behind. Passing by were a lot of other girls from the other class which made Stan uneasy. He was a bit nervous that he might get tailed on by the girls. Carefully, he made his way to Ike's classroom. Before he started talking to Ike, he peeped outside to check if he was being followed.

"What is he doing?" A small kid named Flora asked as she was putting the crayons back in the crayon box.

Ike recognized his brother's friend and approached him. "What are you doing here?"

Stan did a final check on the left and right side before he turned to Ike, leaning on the walls as if hiding. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Ike blinked a few times.

"Whatdidthegirlstellyoutodo?" Stan failed to notice that he was talking too quickly. He panicked that Kyle might come in to fetch his brother already.

"What?" Of course, Ike failed to take what Stan had said. He put on his bag as he waited for Stan's reply.

"What did Heidi's group tell you, Ike?"

Ike finally had an idea what this is all about. He was thinking that Stan would want a copy of the video he shot of Kyle and Tweek, "Secret." He simply replied.

"Please Ike!" Stan looked at him sadly.

Pure guilt trippy faces weren't going to work for Ike. He was thinking he could get more bribes from the girls. It was definitely a better choice than just giving in to Stan's puppy-eyed look. "You want the video then?"

"What vid--" Stan blinked at Ike a few times then realized that he had to take whatever video it was that Ike was talking about. "Yeah."

"What am I going to get in case I give you that?"

"It's not going to be easy to get it! The girls haven't seen it so it's twice the value."

Stan came in prepared, He already got a ticket to an event that Ike might be interested in. There was a part of him that worried about what he'd do with the ticket, in case it wasn't enough for a bribe. "What about a meet and greet with Pewdiepie? That's going to be at the South Park mall next weekend."

Ike's eyes sparkled and there wasn't a need to speak anymore. It was an obvious fair trade. Stan would let out a sigh of relief but then again that would be fishy so he smiled instead. He rummages his bag for his phone to show the e-ticket that he just ordered online at the cafeteria, exactly right after Cartman mentioned that Ike was involved. He flashes the online copy of the ticket to Ike. "I'll send that right to you after you send the video. It's named after you too so I wouldn't even dare to cheat."

Ike was cautious even though, he knew Stan wouldn't really do a thing such as faking a ticket. But he needed to be sure. It has to be a fair trade after all."I want to check if that's a valid ticket. Send the serial number to me later, then I'll send the video and then you can send the e-ticket to me. Deal?"

"Deal." Stan couldn't stay in the classroom for a long time since Kyle might appear soon. Before he heads off, he looked back at Ike. "Please keep this a secret from Kyle, Ike."

Ike nodded as he excitedly skipped outside the classroom before Stan even does. "I'll go on ahead. Kyle might catch you here."

"Thanks, Ike!" Stan ran to the other direction so as not to encounter Kyle. He makes it just in time and catches up with Craig. Lucky for him, Craig wasn't exactly the type who made an effort to move fast. The two of them still ended up going home together. Kyle and Tweek were so angered after seeing this but none of them intended to approach their boyfriends for a confrontation. Token and Clyde were a few steps behind Stan and Craig as they walked out of the school vicinity.

Clyde ran in between Craig and Stan. He flung his arm onto Craig's shoulder. "Hey, gays! Sup?" He turned to Stan. "I mean, hey, vomit lord, sup?" He snorted a bit but tried his best to suppress it.

"Shut up, Clyde. Can you fuck off?" Craig threw his friend's arm off him. He didn't want the girls to think that Stan and him are planning something against them after finding out that Clyde was involved. They had to act like they didn't understand what was going on.

"Aw, don't you miss hanging out with me?" Clyde pouted with his eyes almost brimming with tears.

"Token." Craig looked back at Token, who instantly nodded, seeming to have understood what Craig meant. Token pulled Clyde to him and Clyde just stood there in defeat.

"Heyyy, Craig! You're so cold to us! Is Stan your best buddy now?" Clyde cried as he was being pulled, everything looked so dramatic but Craig just stood there watching Clyde. His eyes wandered to the side, catching a view of angry Tweek and Kyle. The bored look he had on his face was replaced by a sad one. He tilted his head down and turned around, gesturing Stan to start walking by waving a hand. "Let's go." Stan followed shortly after sending the ticket's serial number to Ike via text message.

"Ngh.. Craig looked very sad." Tweek said with the same sad look on his face. He was trembling a bit and he felt very worried.

"Maybe Clyde said something." Kyle remained adamant. "They're going home together. I mean come on. If it was just a project then they could just discuss it over the phone. Let's just go home."

Tweek didn't say anything. Ike arrived before the two.

"Hey, Ike! I told you, I'd fetch you in the classroom. Jeez." Kyle held Tweek's hand on his left then Ike's on his right.

"You took so long." Ike saw his phone light up and smiled.

All three of them started walking home quietly.

===

In Craig's room, they were served with some snacks before Craig's Mother left for the Book club meeting. Stan was not exactly shy as he helped himself with the sandwich that was offered. He sat near the desk, offering the other sandwich to Craig. The other boy refused and laid himself on his own bed. After Stan had finished eating and drinking up, the sound of Stan's message tone came. Stan spoke, "I already talked to Ike."

"Kay, go right ahead, Marsh. Spill." Craig turned his attention to Stan.

"He says he has a video." Stan uttered excitedly as he viewed the mail from Ike, he sees the video attachment which he feels would help with what they were trying to discover.

Craig eyed him in curiosity. "What video?"

"Well, it just came. Let's see." Quickly, the download button was tapped. The estimated download time said 5 minutes then started increasing by a few minutes more.

Stan stared impatiently at the progress bar for the downloading video. "Well for some reason, this is taking a while. Your connection sucks, man. But yeah, I bribed Ike to get this video. Though, I am not sure what this video is but it might help."

Craig nodded once to show approval. "I think the kid knows a lot more than Clyde does. Actually, scratch that. Clyde knows nothing for sure."

Stan blinked at Craig then went back to checking his phone. "So he is pretty much... useless?"

"Not exactly. See, just like Cartman, we can make him do things."

"Are you seriously going to get your friend in trouble for this?" Stan finally confirmed that Craig was a total douche bag. The way Craig suggested to use his friend still shocked him somehow.

"Wow. Like you didn't get your friend, Cartman, to do dumb things."

"He is dumb in general and I didn't even need to do anything to prove that."

"Point taken." Craig stopped to think for a bit. There must be a way to actually get Clyde to help them somehow. "Clyde is dumb but maybe he can be of good use. You think it's possible that he could be taken to the meeting place of the girls by Bebe?"

"I am not sure. I don't think Bebe would allow that after what happened last time she allowed me in there."

"Okay. He's really useless." Craig rolled on the bed and buried his face on his pillow.

"Way to call your friend."

The download completed prompt was seen.

Craig finally sat up once more, his interest peaking as Stan sat beside him at the edge of the bed to show the video. The preview already scared the shit out of Stan. It showed a blurry still image of Kyle. The reason why that was scary for Stan was because Kyle was topless and he couldn't quite get why Ike would have a video of Kyle topless.

Craig couldn't help but ask, slowly moving his gaze to the wall of his room. "Is that a porn of Kyle? Why are you showing me this?"

Stan couldn't give an answer as he was shocked too, by it. He wasn't sure if he wanted Craig to see it either. He was hesitant to see the video. A part of him was not ready for whatever its content was but another part of him was burning with intense curiosity. Craig felt like it was a huge waste of time to keep staring at the phone so he tapped the play button for Stan.

Instantly, the video played showing Kyle being thrown at the bed. Instinctively, Craig had his eyes shut tightly. On the opposite side was Stan, who had his eyes wide open, stunned and frozen over seeing Kyle half naked and shocked and tainted by the lingering thought of who pushed his boyfriend to the bed. All these emotions he had was packed up in just six seconds. The revelation came right at the seventh second showing Tweek crawling right ontop of Kyle.

Stan started shaking as he watched Tweek leaning dangerously close to Kyle.

"Wait, Tweek!" Blushing Kyle's voice went.

Automatically, Craig opened his eyes to check on the video. This was definitely Tweek's idea of "acting", he thought. He knew it would be painful to watch until the end. "Shit. Can you pause that for a bit."

Stan obeyed as he wasn't ready to see what was next as well. He angrily looked at Craig. "Are you sure your boyfriend is not into Kyle?"

"Are you being fucking serious?" Craig glared at him. "Kudos to you, Marsh. You're as stupid as your boyfriend."

"I'm just saying! Why is he doing that to Kyle!" Stan dropped the phone and covered his face with both hands.

"You had this figured out already, dumbshit. They are pretending."

"Why are you being so calm about this?"

"Maybe because I am not an idiot like you and Broflovski and I am confident that Tweek is NOT into Broflovski." Craig managed to reply despite getting extremely annoyed by the questions that Stan shot him with. He snatched the phone and tapped the play button right away. "Let's get this over with."

"What are you even doing?" Kyle said as he watched Tweek run his fingers from his chest to his lips. Craig blushed a little after looking at Tweek's face. He had never seen Tweek being dominant and somehow he found it very sexy.

Stan saw the other boy's odd reaction. "Are you being turned on? Jesus fucking Christ!"

"No, but my boyfriend sure looks hot in this video." Craig replied without hesitation. He watched the video closely as an evil grin formed on the blonde boy's lips.

"Tweek, you're... you're taking this too seriously!" Kyle had his eyes closed.

Then came Tweek's laughter. He sat back snickering. "Being top is just too funny!"

"That was too damn embarrassing!" Kyle was on focus this time, he had his face hidden behind his palms. That marked the end of the video leaving Stan unamused and pissed off and Craig strangely aroused. There was a full minute of silence before one of them dared to speak, in this case, Craig. He was desperately trying to hide the blush on his face by looking at the far right side of the room. "Okay, so there. We learned nothing after watching this video."

"Arg! We really need to figure this out! They might be pretending now but what if they become too close and fall in love."

"You are seriously sounding like Broflovski right now therefore, retarded." The taller boy stood up and grabbed the juice from his desk, taking in three gulps. "Can we just start planning now?"

Stan eyed the floor and let out a soft "Hn." He scratches the bedsheet with his nails as he spoke again. "The girls haven't seen that video so it must be a surprise for them or for an extra bribe."

"Probably. But I guess we need to figure out what to do with Clyde first. Maybe he'll be useful after all." He grabbed his phone and quickly called the second entry on his contact list. A few rings and a voice came in. "Hello?"

"Hey." Craig shyly said. He wasn't a big fan of phone calls. The only person he ever feels comfortable talking to over the phone was Tweek. Now he had to talk to someone who is very loud on the phone, Clyde.

"Hah! I knew it! You feel guilty for ditching me, your best pal. You better, cause Stan is not really going to be the best pal you think he is. He will get you in trouble and you will be involved with a lot of shitty things. Not only that---"

For the entire time that Clyde spoke, Craig moved his phone away from his ear. Stan watched the taller boy confusedly then spoke. "Dude, that's not how you use your cellphone."

Craig glared at Stan before placing the phone near his ear once again. "Okay, can you like shut up for a few seconds please."

"Okay. What do you want, Craig?"

"Are you and Bebe going somewhere anytime this week?"

"You don't intend to third-wheel, right?" Clyde's voice was a mix of shock and worry.

"Like I'd ever want that. Are you stupid? Never mind, you ARE stupid."

"Well, what is it then? You want to hangout with me to make up with what you've done, huh?" Clyde started giggling like a girl.

Craig's annoyance was literally at its peak but he had to keep his calm if he wanted to get information from Clyde. "Yeah."

Clyde didn't speak. Only static and nothing more was heard from Clyde's end.

"Hello?" Craig was bothered about Clyde actually going quiet. It was new to him since Clyde usually never followed the command: "shut up".

"Sorry. I died cause you actually want to hang out... I MEAN.. WOO!"

"What the fuck is your problem, Clyde?" He couldn't contain his annoyance over the noise that Clyde was making anymore.

"No, sorry. Okay well, I can hang out tomorrow or on Thursday."

Craig narrowed his eyes after Clyde answered. "What? butI wanted to hang out this Friday." He looked over to Stan who looked so surprised over Craig wanting to hang out with anyone. Craig read what Stan was thinking and flipped him off.

"I can't! To answer your question earlier, Bebe invited me to some event. Now that you think about it, Heidi invited me too. It's weird, all the girls seem to be into me lately, man."

Craig almost ended up dropping his phone as he desperately tried not to laugh at what Clyde had said. Clyde continued to speak as heard from the phone that was lying on the bed.

Stan shook his head. He looked weirded out the entire time he watched Craig's behavior when talking to someone on the phone. Indeed, it was bewildering to see Craig going from pissed off to all laughs. "You're crazy, man."

He tried his hardest not to laugh directly on the phone. He inhaled deeply before he grabbed the phone again to listen to what Clyde was saying. Clyde was still continuously speaking proudly, "She was so excited about me joining that thing too. Can you believe it? Esther? She doesn't even talk to me before, man!"

Craig had to make him stop. Obviously, there was a reason why Clyde was being invited somewhere by the girls. If Heidi invited him, it must be because they want him to talk about what Bebe's group had planned but it sounded like all the girls were actually inviting him in one place. What didn't know was what the event exactly is. "All the girls invited you where?"

"At the gym, after school. It's weird cause they invited me separately at the same place. I haven't answered any of them yet though. What should I do, man? I can't help that I'm hot but I can't date all the girls at school. That'd be a chore!"

All the boasting was kind of annoying already. It felt like the perfect time to tell Clyde that he wasn't really ranked as the cutest guy in school. But then again, if told that, Clyde might start crying and that would be more annoying. Also, he wouldn't be able to dish out information if Clyde started getting low self-esteem. "Did they tell you what was going on?"

"The other girls were being vague about it. Bebe was the only one who gave me a reason. It was also not clear but she said she wanted me to be there when she wins. Not sure what she was talking--- OH MY GOD! I know now! They're fighting over me!!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Kay. Well, what time are you going there then, maybe we can hang out after that thing."

"They said to come there by 4pm, I don't think it will take that long to turn girls down. I was right. Bebe wanted me to be there so I can tell the other girls that she was the one I chose. Wow. So this is how it feels to be popular!" Craig could imagine Clyde probably flashing smiles on the mirror and doing weird poses.

"Okay okay. Dude, bye." Craig just dropped the call, not wanting to hear anymore of the crap that Clyde had to say.

"There better be something valuable from all that crazy mood changes you had throughout the entire conversation." Stan finally spoke as he rested his face on his palm.

"Now I know what Clyde's purpose is, Marsh." Stan's comment was ignored and Craig smirked. "I have the greatest plan ever."

"Oookay. Just continue being vague about it instead of explaining it right away." Stan muttered

"Do you have a video recorder?"

"What? I mean... What for?" Stan scratched his head.

"Don't get any weird ideas." Craig immediately cleared Stan's mind of the crazy things he might be thinking. "The girls are inviting Clyde to the gym. He said Heidi is inviting him there and Bebe is too this Friday."

"So?"

"So probably, Heidi is going to show the video you got from Ike to everyone. What do you think?" Craig explained.

Stan stood up and hand a hand on Craig's shoulder. "Shit, you're right."

"That is why, we are going to give a different video to Ike which he will give to the girls. You got that?" Of course, this was a perfect time to smirk for both the boys. Finally, they came up with a final plan.


	5. Let's Celebrate Foreseen Victories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, heck yes! More typos and errors ahead, apologies! But yeah, here it goes!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Days passed by too quickly and before the boys knew it, it was already Friday, the day of judgment. That was at least for List 61B. Ike idly sat in his classroom seemingly waiting for someone to arrive. His eyes were fixed on the USB stick which he held from below the table. He wanted so badly to view the file it contained but Stan greatly warned him not to and just send it to the girls. Stan kept his word on the ticket for the meet and greet so he needed to keep his promise. He could be getting something from the girls too, in addition to his trade of information with Stan.

"Ike!" Sally called out from the door of their classroom. She waved a hand at him.

Ike immediately moved his seat back and walked to Sally who was being cautious, looking left and right just like Stan the other day. Ike just handed the USB stick to her, which she quickly grabbed. Her head was tinted low but Ike could see her starry eyes from under her bangs. As an additional display of satisfaction, the hand which held the item was shaking. With a free hand, she searched her pocket and it didn't take too long for her to hand that held a Steam Gift card to reach out to Ike. Ike smirked and took it. 

After the transaction, Ike was left happily stared at his gift card and Sally made her way carefully along the halls. As fast as she could she ran towards Heidi, Nelly, Milly and Esther who had eyes reflecting excitement. She handed the USB stick to Heidi, who grabbed it with both hands, placing it near her chest. "Finally." 

They had to whisper so as not to reveal anything to anyone as they talked. "Ike said it is the video version of the photos we had of Twyle." 

"Should we watch it now?" Esther was obviously impatient and wanted to see the video right away. 

Heidi and Milly seemed to oppose the idea. "I don't think we should watch it right now. They might see and take this from us." 

Sally took in a deep breath as if trying to suppress her overflowing eagerness.

Heidi carefully placed the USB stick in a brown envelope and hid it in a pocket inside her bag." I'll keep this for now. We'll have to wait til 4pm. Bebe and the others will surrender after this." All smirks were on as they entered the classroom. Heidi winks at Cartman, who made his way to his seat behind Kyle and Tweek. The two boys were busy catching up with the notes. 

Tweek closes his notebook at the exact same time Cartman took his seat. Tweek looked back at Jason. "Thanks for the notes." Tweek quietly said before grabbing his notebook and placing it properly inside his bag. Jason said nothing and continued his nap. 

"Goodness, you're fast." Kyle kind of panicked. 

"If you didn't write neatly like a girl, maybe you'd finish that quicker, Kyle." Cartman took the opportunity to butt in the conversation with his usual provoking tone. 

"Shut up, fatass. I'm writing neatly because I want to understand what I wrote." Kyle took his time to turn around and glare at Cartman. 

"Well, that aside, how would you like to watch something later at 4pm." Cartman leaned forward, resting his elbow on the armrest of Kyle's chair. If anyone else had seen the dirty smirk on his face, they would totally misunderstand what Cartman had suggested and this had Tweek blinking at him for full 30 seconds.

"Are you asking me out cause no." Kyle went back to writing his notes as he pushed away the thoughts of disgust.

"You stupid jew! I was asking you to watch the video you recorded with Tweek over here." Three taps on the blonde's shoulder came from Cartman as he grinned at Kyle.

Both boys were stunned over the sudden mention of a video. The two shared the confusion that Cartman's statement gave them. Neither of them could remember what video was being pertained to and whatever it was, it wasn't meant to be spread like wildfire for everyone to see, right? "Wait, what? What video?--- and what do you mean watch? Like a lot of people will watch it?" 

"Don't play dumb. The one from your brother. You don't really expect that to be a secret, right?" Cartman sat back and cocked a brow at Kyle.

Kyle choked over what was said. He didn't think there was a video and he never thought Ike would share it with Cartman. "Well, I certainly don't expect a film showing for it!" Kyle grunted at him. "You better not show that to a crowd, you mother fucker!" 

Tweek started twitching and pulling his hair in distress after getting the hint of what the video was of. Suddenly, he is reminded of how well he acted out the dominant part. "What! You're going to show that to everyone?!"

"No, Kyle, Tweek. This video is for Stan and Craig to see. It's not a film showing when it's only for two people." Cartman explained sounding as witty as possible. "No need to be shy about it. The girls showed me and it was great. You'll surely get your point across after they see that." Cartman lied about seeing the video. Of course, he doesn't want to see that. 

Kyle's worried expression slowly changed into peeking interest over Cartman's suggestion. He did want Craig and Stan to see it. He looked at Tweek. "We do need to show them that."

"Are you insane!" Tweek started hyperventilating and wrecklessly pulling some strands off his head. "Photos are fine but a video is another thing, Kyle!" 

"I don't see the difference in that. Come on, Tweek." Kyle looked like a puppy begging for food.

It confused Tweek a lot. He felt like the main objective before changed from fixing things to making it worse. He doesn't see the logic anymore of showing a video version. Photos could already do the job of making their boyfriends jealous. A video? That was going to make their boyfriends hate them. "Kyle, that would cause more problems."

Kyle held Tweek's hands in his as if reassuring him that the right thing to do was to follow Cartman's advice. It was rare of him to believe Cartman but this time, he was sure that it was a logical choice. "It sure will but haven't we heard and witnessed a lot from their end? Do you see them caring about how we feel at any point this week? No? That's cause they don't. This is our only chance at retribution, Tweek. Let's do this." 

Tweek sighed in frustration. "Okay, fine. But if they get really angry at us, you know what that means and we take that as a sign to stop." 

Kyle nodded. For the entire time, Cartman was just listening to the two, smiling creepily from behind before joining in the conversation. "So 4PM? Don't worry, you can hide somewhere and watch them from afar." 

"Don't tell me, you'd watch too." 

"Hell no. I am not interested. Maybe some of the girls would." This was the last part of the conversation before their Mathematics teacher arrived inside the classroom. 

Kyle was excitedly staring at the classroom's clock while Tweek tried his hardest to survive the day. He struggled to push his negative predictions of what is bound to happen later on. 

\----

During lunch, Craig sat at the usual spot. Craig poked on the mashed potato as he spaced out. Stan chose to sit beside him which had the girls near them giggling. Oddly enough, Tammy was standing near them. The two boys assumed that they were being recorded or taken a photo of but they had lost the drive to even react. They just let them do their thing as they were confident that they had this situation under control now. At least, that was what Craig thought. As for Stan, he felt uneasy. To get his mind out of the tension, he popped a chicken strip in his mouth. Clyde approached the table, placing his tray of food in front of the two. 

"Hey!" Clyde greeted them as Token silently sat beside him.

"Hello." Stan uttered after chewing on his food and swallowing it. 

"So yeah, this is weird but Heidi wanted to invite you two to the gym.." Clyde leaned to whisper to Craig, who had a stoic look on his face. The whisper was loud enough for both the dark haired boys to hear. Token didn't mind the whispering since he was already told about this earlier by Clyde.

Stan pointed his finger at his face then Craig's, looking fakely surprised. "Me? Him? Why though?" 

"They didn't say. But I'm guessing this is because they want my friends to know just how influential I am in this school. That's just my guess though." Clyde explained as he sat back doing odd gestures with his hands, as if posing for a magazine. 

Craig licked the back of his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Stan cocked an eyebrow at him and Token just shook his head and continued eating. 

"But if they make me choose one of them, what am I supposed to do? Bebe is the one I want." Clyde's follow up question came up.

"Then pick her. And might as well give her a present to go with that." Craig suggested. 

Clyde's mouth was left open for a few seconds. He couldn't believe, Craig, someone who gave zero fucks about everything, is suggesting a sweet gesture. "A gift?" 

Token wasn't as surprised since Tweek would share stories about how nice and sweet Craig was to him when no one was around. As per Tweek, Craig usually surprises him with gifts, sings him a song and generally just a lot of things that people would never believe Craig would be doing in general. Since Token didn't see Tweek lying and he somehow sees the possibility that Craig was really soft in the inside, Token just listened quietly to the conversation without showing any dramatic reaction. 

"Yeah. Give her this." Craig carefully slid a usb stick to Clyde. He passed it beneath Clyde's hand as if hiding it. 

Clyde peeped at the item under his palm."A flash drive?" 

"Just give her that. It has something she had always wanted." Craig explained. 

"How come you know that she wants this? What's in it? Do you like Bebe? Why is it in a flash drive? What's so special about this? How come I didn't know the existence of something that Bebe have always wanted? Why didn't she tell me?" There were a series of questions that Craig just had to choose a few to answer. 

"Look, she didn't tell me that. I just overheard them talking about it. Just stop asking and give it to her." Craig placed a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth with a hand.

"Okay fine. But you are coming with me later, right?" Clyde nervously asked. 

"Yeah, sure." Craig started eating his food. 

"What about you, Stan?" 

"Okay then. I don't see why I need to be there though." Stan scratched his head making sure he was acting out his part well. 

"I'm not coming later. Need to work on something," Token finally spoke before eating the last chicken piece left in his tray. 

"What! But you should be there! You will finally understand how much I rank in this popularity game that our school plays." 

"If you'll excuse me." Token stood up. 

"Hey! Token!" Clyde turned to look at his friend who went off to return his food tray the counter. He quickly finished his food. He then stood up. "I'll go on ahead. Thanks, Craig, my best pal!" He started walking but instead of catching up with Token, he aimed for the table at the far right side of the cafeteria, where Bebe, Wendy, Red, Jessie, and Tammy sat. They were all giggling as Clyde reached the table. This was something Clyde misunderstood as being shy around studs like himself. 

"Hey, what's going on?" He dropped his famous line along with his trying-to-be-cool facial expression. Craig could see this facial expression clearly from his seat and he felt like punching Clyde in the face. 

"Hey, Clyde." All the girls said in unison. Bebe smiled at him. 

"Bebe, I got something for you." He hands a flash drive to Bebe.

"Uhm, what is this?" 

"Something you've always wanted." Clyde grinned at him, his eyebrows cocking up and down as if implying something. 

"Oh my God! Really?" That vague of an explanation actually worked on Bebe. Almost like she had been expecting something. "How'd you get it?" 

Clyde sort of tried to think it over if he needed to mention that it came directly from Craig. Since he felt scared that Bebe might not think it was his idea, he just had to make up some story for it. "Well, you see Stan and Craig were there and I was..." 

Bebe didn't really waste time listening to whatever Clyde had to say, she immediately hugged him and it left Clyde's cheeks bright red and melted into the embrace. "Thank you, Clyde! I didn't even need to tell you what I wanted! You're so amazing!" 

Wendy, Red, Jesse and Tammy left their seats, all of them smiling at Clyde."Thank you, Clyde!"

Stan, lifting his food tray up. "Don't you feel bad for him?"

"I do." Craig shook his head as he called out to "20%. Let's go."

"I still can't believe you would do that to your friend." Stan carried his own food tray up and started walking to the counter. 

Craig followed closely behind him. "He's going to cry then get over it. Trust me." 

Whatever Craig's excuse was, it wasn't going to be an acceptable reason to be a dick to his best friend. Stan just shook his head as he placed the food tray on top of the food tray stack lying on the counter. He didn't look at Clyde as it was painful to watch him make a fool out of himself. He went directly to the cafeteria exit. As he opened one of the doors with a hand, Kyle and Tweek entered and passed by him. Kyle slowly turned to him with a menacing grin forming on his lips causing such shock to Stan that dropped the hand that held the door open. This grin was also flashed at Craig, who surprisingly had the guts to smirk right back at him. From a smile, Kyle's expression changed a bit, slightly looking surprised at the threatening look Craig gave him. 

"Hey." Craig pointed his index finger at the door. He was calling out to Stan, who discovered that the door was closing right on his face two seconds late.

The door did hit Stan in the face. He held his cheek with both hands. "Ouch! Damnit!" 

Craig laughed at him hysterically. "You're an idiot." 

Tweek stared at his boyfriend who very rarely laughed in public. For some odd reason, he didn't feel angry at him for laughing at Stan. He actually missed seeing Craig laugh. It was something he hasn't seen for a week. Tweek smiled and grabbed the redhead, who was starting to get pissed at what he saw as lovebirds being cute. This was the same thing that Bebe's group was seeing. They thought it was very cute seeing Craig laugh at Stan so they took videos of it. It was a good evidence too, since Craig usually had a straight face on. Clyde was also confused by his best friend's reaction but he just watched the scene from behind the girls.

Stan had his final glance of Kyle before he followed Craig outside. He continued rubbing his cheek. "You should've told me before the door hit me!"

"Or you could've held the door so it wouldn't hit your face." Craig was still laughing. 

"You're really a dick, you know that?" Stan just frowned at the fact that he got embarrassed in front of Kyle. He turned a bit to the side and noticed that they were being followed by the girls again. He wanted to throw stuff at them but now that they had the secret weapon against the girls, it was not necessary to start a fight anymore. He just pretended that he didn't see anything and Craig did the same.

"Sorry, man. It's still funny though." Craig tried his best to stop laughing. He wiped off the happy tears that had formed in both his eyes. He made his way back to hit seat in the classroom and sat down lazily. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at his pen that rested on top of his desk. He spun it in his fingers as he remembered the smile he saw on Tweek's face earlier. The smile that Tweek had didn't look villainous like Kyle's. It was a gentle one and he had this spring of hope that things are very close to getting fixed. 

Stan threw his notebook at Craig's face. "You asshole! Can you get over what happened already!" 

Automatically, Craig grabbed the notebook and threw it back, aiming on the other side of Stan's face. "There. Now both your cheeks hurt equally." 

"Fuck you!" Stan lowered his head and rubbed both his cheeks. "Argh!" The giggling echoed from outside but both didn't mind. Both of them couldn't wait for the clock's hands to display 4:00. The long-awaited end of this big misunderstanding. The two continued bickering like they usually do until their classmates started coming back in and the teacher coming in shortly after. 

Only a few students paid attention to the lesson. The girls were too excited for the revelation of results later and the two boys were just as pumped up as them. The end of class was just in three hours. They just had to survive the recitation and tests. 

\----

After hours of tests and recitation, the moment of truth finally came. The bell finally rang marking the finale of this week's mishap. The girls were the first ones to leave. They had asked for the principal's permission to use the gym at the end of class. Both Bebe's and Heidi's teams were preparing for the event. They had their projector and laptop ready, somewhat like a school presentation. 

Bebe was surprised when Tweek and Kyle entered the gym. She wasn't expecting the two to be around. "Uhm... What are guys doing here on our meeting?" 

"They are my surprise guests." Heidi smirked at Bebe. "Don't worry, you'll have your own set of guests." 

"Whatever it is that you're up to, Heidi, it isn't going to work." Bebe warned her as she told Tweek and Kyle to sit in front. Kyle was terribly shocked after seeing all the girls around. He pulled Tweek to the corner. 

"What the hell! The fatass said it was just Craig and Stan. That fucking liar! They are going to show our video on a projector! That's fucking embarrassing!" Kyle's voice was louder than expected. 

Esther giggled over hearing Kyle's comment and decided to butt in. She had a hand on Kyle's and the other on Tweek's shoulder. "Don't worry, guys. We already know what's going on between you two. It's not going to be embarrassing. Promise."

Tweek twitched. "W-what you said made us more embarrassed! GAH!" 

Esther just winked at them and watched as more girls entered the gym. She then approached Nelly and whispered, "Hey, where's Craig and Stan?" 

Before Nelly could answer, Clyde came crashing in through the door excitedly with a hand up and both eyes sparkling. "Hey, girls!" 

Tweek panicked at the presence of his friend. The girls seeing the video was one thing but Clyde seeing it would probably shock him to his death. He immediately approached Heidi and tapped her at the back. "What is Clyde doing here?"

Heidi didn't have answers either. She repeated the question to Bebe. "What is Clyde doing here, Bebe?"

"You have a surprise guest, right? We also have a surprise guest." Bebe insisted that Clyde should be a part of the meeting. Heidi could not oppose to this. She had her guests and she was the one who invited Stan and Craig too so technically, she had more guests than Bebe. Speaking of Stan and Craig, the two were nowhere to be found. The clock has ticked 4:15pm and they only had the gym reserved for twenty-five more minutes. Bebe didn't allow anymore delays. The door was locked and it had Kyle in a panic. 

"What is this? Where's Stan and Craig?" Kyle pointed out to the girls. Tweek did not want to interfere anymore. He just sat on the bleachers quietly in defeat even though he was just as confused as Kyle. 

"Stan and Craig?" Bebe asked Kyle confusedly. She wasn't informed that the two were also invited. 

Clyde answered for Bebe. "The two were called out by Mr. Garrison to help with cleaning the classroom. At least that was what Craig said.

"Wait! This doesn't make sense!" Kyle was angered but this can't stop the girls. The meeting should push through. Bebe glared at him. "Kyle, just sit your wonderful ass there. We can't have any delays. The gym is only reserved until 4:40pm."

"No, what is this? What's going on?" Kyle wanted an explanation. He looked at the girls who were all staring at him, all seeming displeased. He backed down and sat beside Tweek.

"I don't get it. What is this anyway?" Kyle muttered angrily.

"I think we just got ourselves involved with something crazy." Tweek gave his friend a pat on the back as he watched the girls. 

Bebe went in front the crowd of girls. There were approximately twenty girls in the room. All of them paying close attention to Bebe's announcement. "Today's list meeting is called to order. Wendy, you have the floor." 

Wendy finally started to speak when she reached the spot in front. "With all pleases and sparkles, I would like to start the deliberation for List 61B." 

Kyle's eyes widened upon hearing the announcement. He remembered a certain event that involved lists. "It's those lists again!" He almost stood up to go up front and ask Bebe but Tweek's hand stopped him. 

Tweek looked at his friend. "What lists?"

"You remember, the ones from before. The list where they ranked the looks of the boys in school? That list." Kyle explained.

"Uhm, guys..." Clyde tried to interrupt. 

Tweek questioned this. "Huh? What does that have to do with us." 

"Don't know, but if this is something stupid I'm going to do something they won't like." Kyle's face went from calm to extremely angered. He sat down and patiently tried to analyze the situation. 

Wendy continued with her speech. "I would like to call Heidi to present her evidences of their team's chosen pair." 

"Thank you, Wendy." She smirked at the other girl. "It's probably known to all that we have a secret weapon. This was unfortunately revealed at the cafeteria just a day before. But please do not be disheartened as we already got our evidence before this revelation. Esther." Heidi raised a hand and drew an imaginary rectangle with her index finger and thumb in the air. Esther went in front to hand her the USB. 

"Wait just a minute!" Kyle shouted. Tweek tried his best to pull him back to his seat but this time, it just didn't work.

All the girls turned to Kyle. They didn't seem to be pleased as all of them glared at him. Kyle shouted once again as he walked in the middle aisle that separated the girls into two groups. "Those intimidating looks are not going to work on me this time!" 

"Why is he here anyway?" One girl said,

"Aren't guys not allowed to be here?" Another went on. 

As Kyle reached the spot near Heidi, he started to speak in a calmer tone but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Look, I didn't want to be here. Why are you girls doing this to us? What is this list all about anyway?" 

"That is none of your concern, Kyle." Bebe stated and started making faces and hand gestures at Heidi, telling her that this was all her fault for inviting Kyle. 

"Uhm... guys!" Clyde repeated once more but he was ignored for the second time. 

"This is completely my concern because you are going to show a video of me and Tweek for all of these girls to see! How is that not my concern?" Kyle angrily shook his fist in front of Bebe. 

"Well, if you just sat there quietly, this will be over and done with." Bebe retorted as if she wasn't in the wrong. Heidi clicked on the file from the laptop which was named TweekxKyle.mp4. 

"Oh yeah! You guys are being incon---" Kyle was not able to speak anymore after he heard a familiar voice behind him. He recognized this as Stan's voice which said, "Is this okay now?" He appeared to be anxious of the camera as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

All of Heidi's team were shocked to see Stan in the video. This was supposedly a video of Tweek and Kyle as the name of the file said so and as described by Ike. On the other side was Bebe, who was also shocked for a moment. She scanned the room to check if anyone knew why Stan was appearing in the video. She thought that one of her team was to blame for this but all of the girls in her class looked stunned as she was. Heidi automatically paused the video.

"What is the meaning of this, Bebe?" Heidi angrily pointed at her even though she also witnessed the same shock that Bebe displayed when the video started playing. 

"What? Why me? You're the one carrying the USB!" Bebe explained. 

"There must be someone here who did this! Who is it?" Heidi glared at all the girls on Bebe's team. None of them looked guilty. Shocked faces filled the room after all. 

Kyle was curious about the video. "Can you freaking play that?"

"No!" Heidi opposed to the idea as she felt like playing it would be helping the Staig team. Too bad for her though, Kyle wasn't willing to wait for a reason not to play the video. He played it himself. 

The video continued to play. Stan was obviously the focus of the video, and he was at the middle, eyeing the floor before he shyly spoke once more. "Okay so..Kyle, I know you're still angry. But just know that the only person I'd ever love is you." 

Almost all the girls let out a sounding "Awww..." leaving Bebe, Heidi, Red, Wendy, Nelly, Esther, and Tammy speechless. Kyle just stood there. His cheeks were burning red but his brows were still crossed. Making up with Kyle wasn't going to be that easy. 

The dark-haired boy took a deep breath before he looked straight at the camera. "And if you ever remember that time last year when you were also this angry at me..." 

He continued. "was because of speech class because I didn't listen to you..."

He swallowed. "Can you give me a second chance and listen to me this time? I'll recite it because now I understand what it means because I met you." 

There was a pause and Kyle a bit nervous as he kind of had a hint of what Stan was intending to do. But a part of him doubted that Stan would do it. He remembered just how hard-headed Stan was during that Speech class incident. Stan was constantly scolded by him to keep the lines in mind but the boy felt it was too corny to recite that in front of class. Kyle remembered how angry he was when Stan said he'd rather fail than memorize something so corny. And him failing caused him to retake the class and that was the reason why he didn't make it to the list of people in the same class as Kyle this year. 

Kyle narrowed his eyes as the video showed Stan taking another deep breath. He had his eyes fixed on the camera as if he stared into Kyle's soul. He had one hand reached out to the screen. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" 

Kyle's cheeks burned deep red this time. He felt his heart race. He just couldn't believe that Stan would really do it. Tweek watched Stan recite and bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Sonnet 18?" He giggled a bit but opted to cover his mouth after seeing Kyle dumbfounded and lovestruck. 

The camera shook a bit but Stan still continued to recite the poem. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date:"

Stan closed his eyes and raised his other hand. "Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd."

Stan continued to recite the next lines leaving Kyle speechless and smiling. In addition to that, there were tears waiting to drop from his eyes out of happiness. Tweek found it really weird that this made his friend happy but he was glad that at least now Kyle wasn't blinded by anger anymore. Clyde was so confused the entire time and he didn't know how to react.

All the girls attentively listened to Stan's monologue. Some blushed and found it romantic, others chuckled as they felt it was too corny. 

"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. " He finally reached the end of the poem with eyes slowly opening. It could be seen that he was sad but he forced out a smile. "I love you, Kyle. Please believe me."

The video ended and the gym fell silent. They all turned to Kyle who wiped his tears continuously with both his hands. He cried but at the same time he had a smile on his face. Tweek stood up and made his way to hug his friend. He didn't say anything and looked at the girls. None of the girls could make eye contact with Tweek. 

The silence was broken by Bebe, who let out a mocking laugh. "You lose, Heidi!" 

Heidi showed an angry face but didn't really bother saying anything anymore. The girls from her team refused to speak, too. Red found this a great opportunity to switch to their USB. She saw the file named Click this.mp4. "You are so losing now."

The screen showed Craig this time. Even after Stan's video, no one expected a video of Craig. But they felt fine playing it since they shipped Staig and Craig was a part of that. Craig stood in front of the colored wall which was recognizable as his room's. An acoustic guitar strapped on him. Unlike Stan, he looked very confident as he held the neck of the guitar with one hand. "This song is for you." 

Stan's head pops up from the bottom of the screen. He appeared to be the one holding the camera from the view shown. He blinked. "For me?" 

Kyle blinked a bit too and the girls were giggling intensely but not a heartbeat later, Craig spoke again. "Not for you cause you are for Kyle. And I am reserved for Tweek," A smirk formed on Craig's lips. 

"YEP! I am for Kyle and Kyle only." Smiling Stan disappeared from view and the focus was again fixed on Craig who immediately flashed his middle finger on camera. "You heard that right. Fuck all of you bitches for messing with my relationship with Tweek." 

Red was about to stop the video but Tweek took the mouse and shot Red a glare then he returned his gaze at the video which continued to play. Red backed off in defeat.

Craig sounded assertive but he was not looking at the camera when he tuned his guitar. After tinkering with the tunners and strumming a bit, he finally faced the video with a smile. It was a rare thing to see so the girls were all at awe. Tweek blushed even though he had seen that smile a thousand times already. He missed seeing his boyfriend smile, or missed him in general. Tweek's anger had already vanished when he saw him laughing during lunch time.There wasn't a need to make up for everything anymore now that the misunderstanding is cleared but his heart fluttered when he saw the video. He knew right then and there that he needed to see this video.

Another explanation, possibly the last, came from Craig. "I am going to play a song you've been requesting for quite some time now but I haven't got the time to actually sing it to you. Please don't faint there and try to contain all the admiration you have for me inside, okay?" Craig winked, which seemed out of character. 

The girls went wild at how handsome the winking was and some girls even gave Tweek a pat and a light push like they didn't cause any of this. Tweek flashed a smug smile at the screen even though he knew that he really might not be able to take it when he sees Craig singing that song. 

"What song is it, Tweek?" Kyle managed to say after wiping the last drop hanging by his left eye.

There was no answer. Tweek smiled at him then turned to the screen excitedly.

Craig cradled the guitar against his body and his fingers pressed onto the strings firmly. His fingers glided over the strings. There were a lot of finger placement changes as he strummed. The girls were all batty eyed over Craig being able to play the guitar. None of the people at school knew this. Craig never showed interest on anything too, be it sports or music. The only people in the room who knew this were Clyde and Tweek. Kyle was also surprised and somewhat amazed. Clyde stood there confused at the videos and mostly everything that occurred that time. 

__  
Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know  
Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and  
We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight  
  


Everyone was astounded as they listened to Craig's voice. Back when they were kids, he did sing but he sounded well,... not this great. They found it really sweet that he would sing for Tweek. They all went dreamy as they continued to watch. 

  
__  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
  


"That song is too cheesy." Kyle thought to himself and he wanted to badly to laugh at the poor song choice but he saw Tweek happily humming to the song. 

Upon reaching the last part of the song, Craig looked at the camera with the same sweet smile he had at the beginning as he strummed his guitar. Tweek's heart pounded quickly. He had almost gasped in admiration but he covered his mouth with both hands as he continued to watch.

 __  
If I was running  
If I was crying  
If I was scared  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
  


Just like Kyle, Tweek was unable to contain his euphoria and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He never imagined Craig singing that song. He remembered how Craig teased him for listening to songs with weird lyrics that didn't rhyme. Of all the times, he begged Craig to sing that, Craig never gave in. But finally, Craig sang that song for him no matter how dumb he thought it was. 

Craig and Stan emerged from the other door of the gym which the girls forgot to lock. It was like a scene in a movie where they had this dramatic entrance at the perfect time. Craig made his way to the blonde and stood before him just as Stan did with Kyle. Kyle pouted and looked away with a blush on his face. "You looked..." 

Stan blinked. "Like a fool?"

"You looked very cute in that video." Kyle shyly looked at his lover and giggled softly.

"I don't want to be cute, Kyle!" Stan grunted then smiled back. 

"Can't believe you actually memorized the lines there." Kyle stuck his tongue out at Stan. "You know what, you actually look hot reciting poems. I think you should always do that."

"What?! My brain hardly has any room for poetry." Stan gulped as Kyle might be serious about this suggestion. To switch to another topic, he asked, "So everything's fine now, right?"

'Your brain hardly has any room for anything,' Craig surprisingly managed to keep this in his thoughts.

Kyle nodded and hugged Stan tightly and the hug was returned. 

Tweek had more tears to spare after seeing Craig in the flesh. A slow curve formed on the dark-haired boy's face. He pulled Tweek into an embrace. "It's okay, Tweek! Don't Clyde."

"WHAT?! I heard that!" Clyde glared at Craig. "What is going on anyway?! Why aren't the girls confessing their feelings for me?" Clyde looked around to see the girls' face filled with something that could be described as a look of disgust. Clyde was shocked to see the expressions on the girls faces. 

From the crowd, appeared, Bebe and she was angrily pointed at Clyde. "This is your fault, Clyde!" 

"What? Why me? I don't even know what's going on!" Clyde panicked and held his head with his two hands. 

The girls started walking out of the gym. Some whispering all about the sweetness that they've witnessed this day, others wanting the final verdict on the list. Only Bebe, Heidi, Wendy and Nelly were left with the five boys. The lovebirds watched the argument between Bebe and Clyde, in which Clyde was obviously never going to win. The rest of the girls giggled at the sight of the two lovers being sweet and all that. Heidi and Nelly enjoyed the view of Stan and Kyle hugging and Wendy favored the other pair, Tweek and Craig.

"If you didn't give me the video, we could've won! You're really so...ugh!" Bebe slapped Clyde. 

Clyde held his face as his eyes started forming tears. Bebe pointed her finger next at Heidi, "List 61B is dismissed but don't think this is over! We are modifying the list's candidates!" 

"You girls better not mix us up again. I swear to God." Craig flipped off each of the girls as he held onto Tweek. Tweek released himself from Craig's grasp and started comforting Clyde. 

"I don't think Clyde knows about this, Bebe!" Tweek had his hands on his waist like an angry mom as he turned to his lover and raised an eyebrow at him. "Craig?" 

Craig looked to the side and mumbled a few incomprehensible words before he explained himself. "Yeah yeah, it was me. I gave that flashdrive to him. He was clueless." 

"I hate you, Craig! WAAAAAH!" Clyde started sobbing like a baby and Bebe still angrily aimed for the door along with the other girls. Clyde ran away crying, most likely going to try and make up with Bebe.

Stan snapped a finger. He slowly turned to look at Craig with his face stained with worry. "Dude, we have one more problem." 

"What?" Craig cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Our project... we didn'-" Stan slapped his face with his palm. 

"Oh... fuck." was all Craig could say as their lovers laughed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! :)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
